Twisted Fate
by scandalcollection
Summary: Former President Fitzgerald Grant has finally reached his of being in Vermont. Only the most important part of it is missing. He always dreamed being with the love of his Olivia Pope. But, she is the Chief of Staff and Command of B613 in Washington. Living in two different worlds will they finally be over? Or will their fate always be twisted with one another?
1. Love on The Brain

Author's Note: Leave reviews:) I'm very excited to publish this with the creative help of a friend. The first chapter is on the shorter side as this was completely new to me.

The autumn leaves bright in color laid on the ground as the brisk wind carried a tune. The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains as Olivia's helicopter begun to land in Vermont. A stressful few weeks serving as Chief of Staff and Command of B613 made her longing to be held. She took strides across the field with her large, white coat swaying at her sides. She traded her Prada purse for a bag of groceries. A grin submerged on her face as she walked into the oak kitchen knowing Fitz wouldn't be home for a while. It would probably be safer for her to hire a cook for the night, but the urge to surprise him overtook her senses. It was a simple recipe that she found in the White House cookbook. She begun to cut some fresh vegetables for her spaghetti and poured herself a glass of red wine. The smooth jazz of Stevie Wonder played in the background. About ten minutes later the front door flew open. Fitz stood in the entrance in a dark tan sweater that nicely highlighted his athletic body type.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise Livvie." He says with warmth in his baritone voice.

"I know it's unexpected. I have had a rough few weeks and decided I wanted to get away from the Washington politics for a night."

Her skin was tingling with nerves as he walked her way, there had always been something about his walk that commanded her full attention. A small giggle falls from her lips when she feels his breath on the back of her neck. He scoops her up and gently puts her on the counter - their lips hungry for one another's and connect with hot passion. They both missed the familiar taste and trust there was in the way of knowing how to pleasure each other. When a strong odor of burning food made them stop suddenly, her face shading red with embarrassment knowing she didn't turn the stove off. Fitz puts the food in the garbage as there was no salvation possible.

"Ooops." Olivia whispers, looking at the man standing in front of her, who months ago used to run the United States and is now relaxing in the home he built for the both of them. Fitz chuckles and shakes his head at the incredible woman in front of him.

"You can do everything except cook. You really could burn down the house and I would have nowhere to live. Why don't you go slip into something more comfortable and I call for some Gettysburger?" He suggests, putting his hands in his jean pockets and studying the love of his life who he hasn't seen in months.

Her chocolate brown sipped in Fitz's excitement, without saying a word she played with his emotions. He watched her slip away through the hall and up the stairs. Olivia knew exactly what she was wanting to wear his Navy shirt that always made her feel just a little safer inside. The importance of it didn't start until she was faced with almost losing him.

Fitz places at order with Gettysburger, slipping his phone into his back pocket and follows Olivia upstairs. He walks into their master bedroom, a smile spreading acrosshis face when Olivia walks out of the closet in his navy shirt on.

"I've never been in here before. This is beautiful." Olivia says, breaking the silence in the room as Fitz slowly undresses her with his eyes.

Fitz clears his throat and smiles, "I hope you like it. It's ours." He whispers, looking around the master bedroom and meeting her brown eyes. Olivia smiles shyly at him and walks quickly to him, her hands going around him and her fingers finding the curls on the back of his neck.

"Ours." Olivia whispers, kissing him softly and running her heads through his curls. Fitz pulls her closer, gripping her bum and pushing her mouth as the kiss becomes more heated.

Their tongue tangled together as need and want begin to fill the air around them. Olivia reaches down, undoing his belt as they kiss and pushing his pants down. Fitz pulls away, pulling off his shirt and kicking his pants off. Olivia smiles at him, taking his navy shirt off that she was wearing and finding his mouth again.

"So incredible." He whispers in her ear as he trails kisses from behind her ear to her collar bone. His warm mouth against her skin send off every nerve ending in her body. He gently lays her back in the middle of their California king size bed and admires her.

"Mr President, are you going to just stand there or join me because I want you?" Olivia asks, watching his blue eyes change from her words. Fitz pulls down his boxers and crawls over her in bed, the mattress dipping with his weight.

Olivia kisses down his neck, smirking up at him and wrapping her arms around his back. Her tiny hands sliding up and down his back as he leans down to kiss each breast. A small moan falls out of her lips as he kisses one and kneads the other. Fitz makes his way back up and lays soft kisses across her jaw.

"I'm here." He whispers in her ear as he settles between her legs. Olivia pushes her hips up against him, becoming impatient with his teasing. Fitz kisses her with an open mouth before she can protest, pushing into her slowly and grunting into her mouth. Olivia shifts underneath him, pressing her hips up against him.

"F-Fitz." She moans out as he begins to pick up the pace, her nails digging into his back as he thrusts quickly. Fitz moaning into her neck and holding her close to him. He pulls out and gently places her on his lap, filling her swiftly.

Fitz grunts against her skin, Olivia holding tight onto him and running her fingers through his curls as they move together in sync. Fire building in the bottom of her belly as her walls begin to tense around Fitz.

"Come on Liv. Just for me." He pants out, gently lifting Olivia up and slamming herback down on him.

"Fitz." She screams, letting go as he holds her tight. She moans loudly as her head hangs back. The climax ripping through her body as Fitz moves. He soon joins her, filling her quickly and moaning loudly into her shoulder.

Fitz gently moves her off him and under the covers in bed, "I missed us." He whispers in her hair as he joins her under the covers. Olivia cuddles into his chest, her ear pressed against his chest to hear his heartbeat. Their legs entangle with one another, as they soak in the moment.

"You just missed the sex." She teases, laughing and looking up at him. Fitz laughs loudly and looks down at her.

"Totally." He laughs, winking at her and holding her tight. His world perfectly pieced together tonight with Olivia safe in his arms.


	2. Change

**\-- here is chapter 2! thank you all for the support! please review and let me know what you thought. love u all--**

Time has a way of getting away from you when you work countless hours. Within a flash one month has passed since Olivia was last in Vermont with Fitz. Fall is in full force throughout Washington. The trees a deep red and orange and the ground covered in already fallen leaves. Stormy clouds sprinkled throughout the sky awaiting to release their rain. The scenery could easily be described as breathtaking, only Olivia hasn't had a moment to herself.

Olivia walks into her office after a long day in meetings and working on policies with Mellie, "The president will see them within the hour." She says to the man on the phone, hanging up and sighing. Olivia finishes her day off at 7 o'clock on a Friday evening; her brain wondering to thinking of what Fitz is doing in Vermont and how peaceful it is.

She grabs her files and purse, walking down the quiet hall as her heels echo along the floor. Memories of the past Grant administration flashing through her head as she leaves the White House. She starts her car and finds herself phoning a private jet company to get a flight to Vermont in a few hours. Olivia packs a small bag for herself, driving herself to the private airstrip and parking her car.

"Evening, Miss Pope. The plane is ready to go once you're settled." The pilot says, smiling kindly.

"Thank you." Olivia says, boarding the plane and sitting down. The plane taking off within 15 minutes and heading swiftly towards Vermont. Olivia looks nervously at her phone, not sure why she always finds herself running to Fitz when she needs peace.

The entire flight her thoughts wander to the events that unfolded throughout the month. Death lingering in the background at all times; being command and chief of staff means being vicious to accomplish her goals. She committed the sin of pulling the trigger on a Russian agent recently in the name of national security. Dealing with this burden as Mellie barks orders all day.

From the airstrip she takes a blacked out car. She doesn't feel the need to draw the attention of landing on the lawn; like the two other times she had been there. The outside lights shine on the large estate as Olivia arrives outside the gate, she grabs her bag and gets out of the car, "Thank you." She says to the driver, punching in the pin to open the gate. The fall night setting in around her with the cold air.

The front door opens before she can knock, Fitz standing in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt in the grand door way, "Olivia?" He asks, his heart trembling as his eyes lay on the gorgeous woman who can only make him feel alive even through the years of pain and anguish.

"Fitz. Hi." She says, looking at him as she climbs the two front stairs outside the door, the only place in the world where she doesn't need to be command and the chief of staff. Her hands shaking nervously as she approaches the man that makes her cold heart melt. She cups his face with her hands as her lips gently kiss his. It's a short and sweet gesture for her lacking of communication.

Fitz smiles softly, "Welcome home." He whispers, stepping out of the way for her to walk into their home. Piece by piece Fitz has been making the huge estate his own even though it should be them both decorating it together and making the place their love nest. Since Olivia was last in Vermont, Fitz had come to terms that she doesn't want this life and she only comes home when she's scared or stressed.

Olivia walks inside quietly, looking around the beautiful home and keeping quiet. Fitz shuts the double French doors and turns to look at her, "Have you had anything to eat?" He asks softly, not questioning why she's here; knowing he won't get a straight answer from her. Noticing something has majorly changed about her since he left DC. She has dark circles that weigh heavily under eyes and she looks overworked. The once powerful fixer is gone, replaced with a lonely spirit. A walk that once command everyone's attention is dark and forbidding.

"I ate lunch with Cyrus, I'm good. Thank you for asking." She says, avoiding his blue eyes because she knows all bets are off if their eyes meet.

"You ate lunch with Cyrus? Liv, it's 10pm. That was awhile ago." Fitz says, not saying a word and quietly taking her small bag from her hand, "Come get into something comfortable." He whispers, walking in front of her upstairs and walking into the master bedroom.

Olivia looks around, noticing something different about the bedroom but not able to put her finger on it. Fitz puts her bag on the bed, "I'll be downstairs." He says, walking out of the room before the air gets thick. Olivia stands in the bedroom, trying to figure out what is different about the room and Fitz. She quietly walks into the closet, grabbing his NAVY shirt and slipping it over her head after she removes her shirt and bra. She takes her dress pants off after and hangs them up on the empty side of the large closet.

She stands in the closet, trying to figure out the new sense of energy in the room. Not a shoe out of place or hanger on the ground. Yet, it feels less like hers each second she lingers. She quietly walks out of the closet, walking downstairs and smiling shyly at Fitz as he turns his head to look at her while he watches the late night news. In hopes of getting his attention in the way she enjoys so much.

Their eyes finally meet, blue warm eyes meeting chocolate doe eyes, the air around them suddenly changing. Olivia knowing since the second their eyes first met, she got lost in his eyes and lost control. She keeps the space between them as she stands at the entrance of the living room. Fitz walks over to the entrance until both of their senses are invaded with desire.

"I see you found my shirt." Fitz finally breaks the silence, his voice hoarse as he looks her up and down. Seeing the outline of her breasts in the shirt and knowing she's braless.

"Oh, I guess I did." She whispers, her throat incredibly dry as she looks at the gorgeous man in front of her, "I came down here to say goodnight." Olivia says, letting out a nervous laugh and turns around quickly to head back upstairs.

"Goodnight." His baritone voice calls out as she climbs the stairs. Fitz sits back on the couch, a new force of self control of him and finally able to stay away even if it's just for a minute.

Olivia climbs into bed in the dark room, laying her head back on the pillows and sighing into the darkness. The room filled with warmth and something new. She closes her eyes, sighing and trying to fall asleep. The weight on her shoulders too heavy from the darkness in her life. The tossing and turning that is guaranteed every time she attempts to fall asleep.

 _Why couldn't I be okay with this simple life?_

Soft thuds echo down the hall and the bedroom door opening quietly. Fitz quiet as he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. He walks out quietly and climbs into bed. The mattress dipping underneath his weight as he climbs in and pulls up the covers. Silence fills the room as Olivia breathes lightly, trying very hard to sleep.

"Night Liv." Fitz whispers, keeping to his side of the bed; not even letting their feet brush against each other.

"Goodnight." She whispers into the darkness, the darkness enveloping her everywhere she goes; Fitz not bringing her light anymore and she feels herself falling. Olivia stares into the darkness, trying to figure out the new reserved Fitz, the new energy in the room and how her home feels different. Her body tenses and her breath catching in her throat.

 _He's moving on without me. He's not waiting anymore_.

Her body reacts right away, knowing she's sharing a bed with a man who has been broken far too many times and not about to go down that road again. They might as well be on two different planets because he feels so far away. She climbs out of bed, keeping quiet as tears stream down her cheeks.

 _Everyone is moving on and she's stuck in the darkness._

Olivia gets dressed quickly, grabbing her bag, purse and heels. Carrying them downstairs and wiping her tears quickly. Not knowing how she will get to the airport but needing to get out of here.

Fitz wakes up as he reaches over to feel for Olivia and feeling a vacant bed, "Olivia?" He whispers, sitting up and looking around the room. He climbs out of bed and walks down the hallway.

"Olivia?" He says loudly, walking halfway downstairs and seeing a tiny beautiful figure sitting in front of the fireplace. His heart lurches at the sight, sighing and walking downstairs. His senses have been awakened at the sight. Tonight should of been filled with their fiery passion, yet his heart wanted to protect itself. He had been taken back when she arrived earlier. His phone didn't receive a single call or text for the past month.

"Liv." He says again, standing behind her. Olivia turns to look at him, the fireplace gently reflecting light on her face and seeing the fresh tears on her cheeks, "I'm just waiting for my ride. I shouldn't of come. I'm so sorry." She whispers, wiping her tears. He can't help to be confused at the vulnerable woman in front of eyes; her emotions seemed to be a rollercoaster.

"Olivia." Fitz chokes out, his heart shattering as he sees her cry in front of him.

"Don't. Fitz, I'm command….. I run B613 and power is mine. Every time I wanted to not feel weak I blamed my father. But, the darkness is me." Olivia chokes out, going over telling him many times in her head but not it's out in the air. Silence fills the air as they stare at each other. Fitz closes his eyes tight and shaking his head.

"I had a feeling something was going on but this is why I shouldn't of left. Olivia, you can't continue doing this." Fitz whispers, his voice hoarse and sad.

Olivia shakes her head quickly, "This isn't your choice. It was mine and now I'm living with my choice. I just wanted to tell you to lift some weight off my shoulders." She says, standing up and taking the blanket off her shoulders.

"How could you do this? Let me save you. After all those times that you saved everybody it's time for somebody to save you." His voice dripping with concern and betrayal. He reaches out to grab her hand, as she starts to pace in circles. His grasp forces her to face his empathic stare.

"I don't need to be saved! If I didn't want to do this, there would be no way in hell I would still be there. I am no damsel in distress… I just came here to catch my breath for one minute and you been have distant this entire time."

Fitz is pained by accusation because he knows that it's true. His world tilted on its axis when it came to seeing Olivia upset.

"Olivia, you're obviously exhausted and I didn't mean to add to it." He apologizes trying to mask his anger at the revelation tonight. She talked him out of becoming command just to become the monster herself. But he can tell this is not the time to accuse her of anything; she is standing on the edge of being fully engulfed in darkness.

"I'm exhausted from drowning in a pool of bodies. But, the safety of the nation is more important than morals." She chokes out in between soft sobs. Her body sinking to the ground in defeat. "You deserve better, I know that there has to be somebody else for you."

Fitz goes to comfort her, but is met with rejection; her hand shoving him away. When the sound of a helicopter fills the room. Her heart shatters for the hundredth time, taking in every feature of his gorgeous face; feeling like they have finally reached their expiration date. The darkness is where she belongs, and she can't bear to drag him into it with her. She quietly puts on her heels and grabs her things, she walks towards the back door as her B613 security lands a helicopter on the lawn. Her heart leaving her as she looks back at the man that used to bring her light. 10 years of memories playing in her eyes as she smiles sadly.

"When you find her will you allow yourself to be happy and she will give you everything you want. I will be happy to know you get your happy ending, Fitz. You deserve happiness because I can't give it to you." She says as her voice cracks at the end. Fitz blinks and stares back at her, his heart aching.

"Liv-

"Please, just make yourself move on." She says, glancing back at him and walking out to the lawn. The helicopter cutting the night sky loudly as she climbs in.

"Ready to go boss?" An agent asks, looking out as Fitz stands outside watching them take off.

"Yes." Olivia whispers, finding enough courage to talk, "Can I neutralize the man?" Another agent asks, sitting with a sniper aimed right at Fitz. Olivia gasps and shakes her head.

"Do not touch that trigger." She growls, "Or I will make it my personal mission to kill you and your family." She snaps as the helicopter takes off. The agent pulls away from the sniper and keeps quiet.

She settles into her seat, quietly looking out the window and watching Vermont disappear from sight just like her hopes and dreams with Fitz.

 _He is too far away now. Unavailable, even if he doesn't move on._


	3. Precious Possession

\-- **and here is chapter 3!! thank you all for reading!- pls review love u all**

Chapter 3: Precious Possession

( ** _Fitz's POV)_**

A long two week passes since Olivia left Fitz in Vermont and told him that she was command. Fitz stares at himself in the mirror after fixing his bow tie. His eyes tired and his shoulders heavy; from not being able to save the woman he loves.

"It's time to put it all begin you. Time to move on." Fitz whispers to himself, fixing his curls after pulling on his black suit jacket. Olivia wants him to be happy but he can't stand the thought of her drowning in the darkness. He has accepted that she doesn't want him but ten years of loving someone cannot disappear. He quietly walks downstairs, grabbing his car keys as secret service waits in an SUV. Tonight is a charity event for cancer research and he is more than pleased to be able to attend the event.

He drives himself to the event, getting out and giving his keys to the valet. Media snaps photos of him as he walks into the event. The event full of educated, wealthy people trying to make a difference. Fitz looks around, not recognizing anyone and shaking hands with people who approach the former famous president.

An hour of socializing has passed, Fitz sipping on a glass of champagne when his eyes catch a gorgeous blonde from across the venue. Everyone seems to love her. She turns her head, seeing Fitz's eyes on her. She smiles wide at him, Fitz nervously smiling back and kicking himself mentally for being caught staring.

"Victoria." She says as she approaches him, putting out her hand to shake his. Fitz looking into her gentle blue eyes, "Fitz." He says, swallowing hard. Her smile and happiness is contagious.

"I know who you are, sir. You were the president." She laughs, sipping her champagne and looking at him with wonder. He laughs, "Right. I forgot about that." He chuckles.

"So Victoria, what brings you to this event?" He asks, standing to the side with her. She looks up at Fitz, studying his big blue eyes that anyone can get lost in.

"This is my event. I run the cancer research program and I want to spread the word. I was a neurologist but then my professor gave this to me when he passed away. I'm very lucky." She says, smiling at passing people and looking back at Fitz.

"Wow. So you really are incredible." Fitz whispers, feeling a connection with her. She feels new and different.

Victoria raises her eyebrows, "Well I wouldn't say that. You don't even know who I am." She challenges, smiling shyly at him as she takes a sip of champagne.

"I would like to know you." He whispers, wondering what has gotten into himself. Victoria shifting nervously and taking the good looking man in.

"Well why don't we go for coffee tomorrow? Here's my number." She says, grabbing a business card from off one of the tables and writing her cell phone number on the back. Victoria came off as a gentle, sweet soul that means no harm and only wants to spread love.

The rest of the night goes by quickly with Victoria and Fitz talking and getting to know each other. Fitz walks into his quiet Vermont home, putting his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter. He sighs to himself as he climbs the stairs and makes his way into the bedroom.

The next day Fitz finds himself in a small cafe in Vermont, waiting for the beautiful blonde he met last night. Victoria walks in, dressed in cream coloured dress pants and a blouse. She searches the small cafe and her eyes land on Fitz. She smiles nervously and walks to him.

"Good to see you." Fitz says, standing as she approaches him. Victoria is a private person, having a past that has taught her to keep to herself and focus on changing the world for good.

"Same to you." She says, smiling and sitting down across from him. She looks at him carefully, wondering what his intentions are. She has to admit he was handsome and kind but what did he want from her?

They fall into conversation right away, their personalities connecting and being able to feel accepted. Victoria looks at the man as they walk down the sidewalk, wondering what this new feeling in her heart is.

"I'm going to be honest with you because I don't like leading people on. I'm a very private person and have always been focused on making a difference while educating the public. I don't know where this is going but I feel different with you." Victoria says quickly, her blue eyes scared and vulnerable as she looks at him. Almost too good for Fitz.

Fitz looks at her, taking a deep breath. Things are different with her; she's a breath of fresh air and makes him feel new.

"I understand. You are an incredible person and I don't want to hurt you. I like you. You are different and don't carry any of my past life with you. You are a breath of fresh air and I really like the feeling of this." Fitz says, stopping her from walking and squeezing her hand gently. She looks at their hands together, her heart picking up pace quickly at the new feeling. She had to admit she was scared to be with a man who was so big in the public eye especially when she has lived a private life.

"Let's just see where it takes us." Victoria says, smiling up at him and continuing walking down the sidewalk with him.

\-- A month and a half later--

Victoria walks downstairs, looking around the large beautiful home that Fitz has. She is very cautious of herself and not wanting to overstep. She feels vulnerable with Fitz and the idea of it scares her. She's all about going slow and seeing where this will take her.

Fitz smiles at the incredibly intelligent woman as she walks into the kitchen, "Morning." He says softly, his heart full of fresh air and adoration for her. He's never felt this kind of love and he enjoys it. He can be in the open with his love and not have to hide it. This is new and sacred.

"Good morning." She says, walking to him and kissing him gently. Fitz handing her a cup of coffee, walking outside with her and sitting down at the table that's on the back deck.

Victoria studies him carefully, feeling loved around him and accepted no matter. She nervously puts her coffee down, "Fitz?" She says softly, her blonde hair pulled back in a high bun.

"Yes?" He asks, taking his eyes off the large acreage and turning to look at her. She sighs and feels like he deserves to know everything about her because he has told her everything. Fitz didn't want to hide anything in this relationship if it was going to work between them.

"Growing up my father was cheating on my mother and left us for the other woman when I was only four years old. He left us and my mom struggled everyday being a single mother. We hit poverty level a few items and I promised myself when I got older that I would do everything myself and to not believe in any man. I got here with a lot of fight and ambition and I'm not about to stop anything for a man." Victoria says, not telling anyone this before. Tears filling her eyes as she tells the story.

Fitz looks at her, "And I would never want you to stop being incredible for me. I love seeing you full of ambition and fighting to find a cure. I want to see you reach your goal and I'll be right beside you fighting with you. I'm sorry about your father leaving you and your mother, I don't plan on leaving you nor ever asking you to stop doing what you're doing. You are educating the world on cancer and poverty." Fitz says, squeezing her hand gently and getting up. He walks to her, wiping up a tear that rolls down her cheek.

Victoria gently holds his hand, "It's just hard to talk about." She whispers, Fitz leaning down and kissing her slowly.

"I understand. Thank you for sharing it with me." He whispers, having nothing but respect for the woman. Victoria kisses him again, running her hands through his curls and sighing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to speak at a high school with me today?" She asks nervously, knowing this is a big step in their relationship. Fitz looks into her eyes as he holds her face.

"I would be honoured." He whispers, smiling at her and kissing her again quickly then heading inside to get ready. They both get dressed, Fitz driving them to the local high school. Fitz walks inside, swallowing hard at the thought of his and Olivia's children going to this school. He shakes his head, walking with Victoria and looking around the halls. After giving the speech, Fitz drives carefully back to the house. He glances at Victoria quietly, smiling at how powerful and changing her speech was.

"I love you." He says softly, Victoria looking over at him and taking his hand, "Took you long enough." She teases, blushing and smiling wide. This love wasn't the love he has for Olivia; Olivia is the love of his life but she didn't want him. This love with Victoria is happy and new.

( _ **Olivia's POV)**_

Olivia sits at her desk, getting ready to join Mellie at the G20 summit. She groans as her stomach twists and flops for the fourth time today. She grabs her trashcan from under her desk and vomits. She groans and wipes her mouth, knowing she must of eaten something bad a few days ago.

She gets up from her desk, grabbing her coat and files needed for the G20 summit. Her heels clicking down the White House halls, staffers intimidated by Olivia these past few days. She gets into her car, her bags packed and in the backseat. She drives to her doctor's office, wanting to get medicine to stop her nausea during the flight.

"Olivia Pope. I have an appointment with Dr. Kellan." She says to the brunette older receptionist.

"She's waiting for you. Follow me to the room." She says, getting up and leading Olivia down the hallway to a room. Olivia walks in and smiles at Dr. Kellan.

"Olivia, it's good to see you. I'm surprised the chief of staff has time for me. What's going on?" The middle aged woman asks, sitting in a chair and looking at Olivia as she sits on the bed.

"The past few days I've been getting sick. I've thrown up four times today and I'm having a hard time keeping food down. I'm leaving to the G20 summit in 2 hours and I need something to keep me from being nauseous." Olivia explains, her doctor looking at her and then back at her file.

The room is silent for a moment as her doctor looks at her, "Olivia, are you sexually active?" She asks, sitting back in her chair and looking at Olivia. Olivia's stomach drops at the question; the night in Vermont 2 month ago replaying in her mind.

"Yes but two months ago. I just ate something bad." Olivia says, knowing she can't be pregnant again. She swallows hard at the thought.

She can't be.

"I'm going to get you to urinate in this cup to rule out the pregnancy. Then we will figure out what else it could be." Dr. Kellan says, getting up and handing Olivia a container with an orange lid on it. Olivia nods, leaving the room and going to the bathroom.

Olivia returns with the container, putting it in a plastic bag and handing it to her doctor, "I'll be back. It shouldn't take long." The doctor says, leaving the room and shutting the door.

Olivia sits on the bed, staring at her hands as they shake uncontrollably. She can't be pregnant again. She can't do this again. Her heart aches as she thinks of carrying Fitz's child and being in this darkness.

It's not possible. I can't be pregnant.

Fitz has moved on. She told him too. She wanted to protect him from the darkness and being away kept him safe. She loved him beyond words but she couldn't be with him. She couldn't have his child.

The doctor enters the room about half an hour later, Olivia's heart beating pit of her chest. The doctor knows her future and she has no idea yet.

"We have the test results back." The doctor says, standing and looking at Olivia. Olivia fumbles her fingers and nervously looks around the room. She couldn't be pregnant again.

"Olivia, you aren't sick. What you are is pregnant and I would say given the last time since you had intercoruse, you are 2 months pregnant." The doctor says, Olivia stares at the woman in front of her; not sure how to react. A million of emotions running through her head as she goes numb.

"Olivia." The doctor says, reaching for Olivia's hand as tears slip down Olivia's cheeks, "We need to do an ultrasound to check if the baby is doing well. Since this is very private matter, I'll do the ultrasound." Her doctor whispers, having a feeling whose baby it is.

"Okay." Olivia whispers, wiping up her tears and laying back on the bed. The doctor starts the ultrasound, Olivia closing her eyes tight. Not believing this is happening again. The baby was made during a one night stand with a man she loved but needed to set him free; and that's what she did. She had many decisions to make but wasn't on the right head space.

A soft heartbeat fills the room, Olivia's heart filling with sudden love for the little bean. She looks over at the screen to see her uterus with a small little figure snuggled onto the wall of her uterus.

"The baby is very healthy and that is a strong heartbeat. I want to give you some prenatal and folic vitamins. You are still young so this isn't a high risk pregnancy." The doctor says, wiping Olivia's flat yet a bit bloated stomach.

Olivia wipes up her tears of love, shaking her head quickly, "Thank you." She whispers, sitting up and buttoning up her blouse.

"I'll give you a ginger pill for the nausea also Olivia, if you decide to abort the baby like last time you have to let me know." She says, pulling Olivia into a hug, "Now to be the powerful woman we all love." She adds, giving Olivia her vitamins. Olivia smiles, putting them in her purse. Something feels different this time, something is light in her heart. She walks out of doctors office, closing her long black coat around her.

She was carrying the love of her life's baby. She wanted to keep the baby even if he didn't want her or the baby. She drives carefully to the private tarmac, boarding Air Force One and smiling at Mellie.

"What did the doctor say?" Mellie asks, sitting in a plush chair with work spread out in front of her. Olivia swallows hard, pulling herself together and sitting across from Mellie. Mellie and Olivia work closely together and they have become good friends. Mellie and the gladiators are all Olivia has.

"She said I just ate something bad and gave me some ginger pills to help." Olivia explains, putting her purse beside her and starting to work with Mellie. The plane takes off, a small tv in the corner of the main seating area. The news cycle of the day beginning to play.

 _"Today former President Grant was with his new girlfriend Victoria Lovell. They were giving a speech together at a local high school in Vermont. This is the president's first public appearance with his new love interest and they seem to have chemistry. Victoria is a neurosurgeon who recently took over a cancer research program. She also is an advocate for poverty and making sure youth are educated." The news reporter says, photos of the pair flashing over the screen._

Olivia looks up at the screen, seeing the beautiful blonde smiling at Fitz. He looked happy and refreshed. This is what she wanted for him but now she was carrying his child. Her heart shattered, knowing there was no hope. She would have to hide it from him. She knew of Victoria from different fundraising and charity movements; she was a powerful, strong woman who Olivia truly respected.

Mellie looks at Olivia's face that is twisted with confusion, "Liv, are you okay?" Mellie asks, squeezing her hand. Olivia looks at her, swallowing back her feelings and tears.

"I'm fine. I'm happy for him." Olivia says, which she was. He deserved happiness.

 _But I'm pregnant with his child and in the middle of drowning in darkness._


	4. Hopelessly

_**Chapter 4: Hopelessly**_

 **-hi everyone! I've seen a few comments wondering if this was an olitz endgame story and it is. Olitz is ALWAYS endgame but they just have to go through their own journeys to find each other. Thank you for sticking with me and remember to review! lots of love --**

Olivia and Mellie arrive back in Washington the day of Mellie's first state dinner. Olivia and Mellie get ready together, Olivia trying to calm Mellie's nerves as she zips up her dress.

"It will be great. It's all set." Olivia says, staring at herself in the mirror and fixing her white gown. Mellie nods, "This is just big, Liv. You know that." Mellie says, both of them walking out of the residence. Mellie going to the state dinner to greet her guests and being the host.

Olivia stands in her office, going over a few files and organizing her desk. She goes still, her hand shifting and resting on her slightly bloated stomach. Her child is growing and her heart is full. She has decided to keep this baby no matter what happens. The little angel is her future.

She takes her pills, forgetting to take them this morning and shoving them back into her purse. She quietly walks down the west wing halls and joins the busy state dinner. She quietly looks around, a waiter walking to her with a tray full of champagne.

"Oh no thank you." She says softly, smiling and looking around. She fixes her gown, looking absolutely stunning and glowing. Cyrus approaches Olivia, nudging her to get her attention.

"Cy?" She asks, looking at him and holding her hands together.

"He's here." He whispers, nodding towards Fitz. His built, strong back tensing underneath his dress coat. Her breath catches in her throat, swallowing hard and gripping her hands harder. The man she loved was here with another woman.

"Have you met her?" Olivia asks Cyrus, nodding towards the tall, stunning blonde who is standing next to Fitz.

"I just did. She's perfect but not you. Nobody will ever be you to him." Cyrus whispers, kissing her cheek and sipping his champagne, "Where's your drink?" He asks, noticing a glass missing from her hand.

"Cyrus, I am running a country here. I cannot get drunk." She laughs, glancing at him and looking back at Fitz. As she looks back at Fitz, his eyes meet hers. She is taken back by the intense blue eyes staring back at her. She takes a deep breath and turns around, "I'm going to get some air." Olivia says, leaving the dinner and standing outside in the cold, crisp air.

The moon and stars bright in the sky tonight, a beautiful cool night. Olivia closes her eyes, knowing she needs to tell him about their child but not wanting to ruin his new beginning.

"A beautiful night, isn't it?" A baritone voice brings her out of her own thoughts, her heart skips a beat when she turns to see the incredible man walking towards her.

 _Now is the time, Olivia_

"It is." She says softly, turning away from him and looking back out at the sky and Washington. The city full of secrets and darkness. He stands next to her, his hands in his pockets. He glances over at her, taking in her beauty and feeling their connection.

They let the silence continue for a few moments, "I need to tell you something." They both say in unison. Olivia swallows hard, having enough courage in this moment to tell him. She had to tell him.

"Oh, you first." Fitz chuckles, looking at her with soft blue eyes. Olivia shakes her head, wanting to hear him out before she admits anything, "No. You first, Mr. President." She says, smiling at him.

Fitz shifts on his feet quietly, "I wanted to tell you first before I did it but I'm going to ask Victoria to marry me. I'm doing it tonight." Fitz says quietly, looking at Olivia. Olivia's face doesn't react but her heart shatters and her hopes leave her body.

"Oh." She says quietly, clearing her throat to get herself out of her sinking sadness, "Congratulations." She says, forcing a smile on her face and looking up at him. Fitz smiles nervously, his heart hurting from seeing the emotionless look on her face. He had no idea how she truly felt.

"Liv-

Olivia puts her tiny hand on his chest, "No, don't. This is good for you. She's new and refreshing. This is what I want for you. I'm happy." She says, choking back her tears and looking everywhere except his eyes.

He puts his hand over hers, shivers running down Olivia's body. Their connection soul twisting and will forever embrace them. They were meant for each other but it just hasn't worked out.

"What did you have to tell me?" He asks, looking down at her with loving eyes. She swallows hard, knowing she cannot tell him that she is pregnant now. Her news would ruin everything for him.

"Oh nothing. It was nothing." She chokes out, laughing and stepping away from him. Her heart feeling like it's been stomped on and her stomach twisting as nausea takes over.

"Are you sure?" He asks, looking at her as she nods, "Yes, it was nothing." She says again to reassure him. Fitz nods, glancing at her one last time to remember her beauty tonight. He walks back inside, his heart hurting from starting over with someone else but it was new and hopeful.

Olivia watches him walk back inside, she gasps loudly and bursts into tears. She paces, tears rolling down her cheeks as the man she truly loves moves on. Her stomach twists and flops. She vomits into a bush, whimpering and wiping her mouth quietly.

"Olivia." Mellie's voice rings out, Olivia wiping her mouth and looking at Mellie as she approaches her.

Olivia stands straight and wipes up her tears quickly- Olivia Pope is vulnerable and hurting. Mellie stands, the ex-wife and ex-mistress of Fitzgerald Grant not inside while he proposes to his girlfriend inside.

"You're pregnant." Mellie whispers out as she approaches Olivia. Olivia shakes her head quickly, furrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms to protect herself.

"No." She says quickly, wondering how she figured it out. She knew Mellie wasn't stupid and she's been with her for the past few days.

"Don't lie. You have been secretive, taking these pills and the sickness. You're pregnant with his child while you let him get engaged." Mellie angrily whispers at her, her eyes wide with disbelief. After all these years of Olivia and Fitz loving each other in the shadows, Mellie wanted them to be happy and be together or the heartache wasn't worth it.

Olivia looks at her with big, scared eyes, "Fine, I'm pregnant and I haven't told him. I was going to tell him a minute ago but then he told me he's going to get engaged. How do I tell the man that I'm pregnant after that?" Olivia whispers angrily back at her. Admitting she was pregnant felt crazy and the words felt weird but new on her lips.

Mellie shakes her head, "You need to tell him. He deserves to know. It's his child! You have to tell him no matter what. His new blonde fiancé can deal with it." Mellie snaps at her, Olivia whimpering and shaking her head.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" She whispers up at the sky. Mellie laughing and crossing her arms.

"You had sex with Fitz without protection. That's how. I thought you two would of been more careful." Mellie says, shaking her head and looking at Olivia. Olivia shakes her hand at her and raises her eyebrows.

"We are not talking about the sex I had with your ex-husband and my ex-lover. We aren't going there." Olivia snaps at Mellie, walking away from her and walking inside.

"Olivia, you just threw up on my plants and walk away." Mellie snaps at her, following her inside and swallowing hard as she looks at the crowd celebrating her ex-husband's engagement.

Out of all places, he decided to propose at her state dinner.

Olivia looks back at Mellie, "Want to go get drunk for me?" Olivia asks, raising her eyebrows at Mellie.

"Let's go." Mellie says, following Olivia out of the dinner and back to the oval. They both sit down on the oval seal, Mellie opening up her bottle of hootch and sighing as she sips the liquid.

"You sure are missing out. This is so good." Mellie laughs, chugging more down and taking a deep breath as the liquid burns going down.

"Get drunk for me. I'm carrying the man's child. God how can this be our life?" Olivia asks, laughing loudly and shaking her head. Mellie looks at Olivia, putting her hand on her bloated stomach.

"Good luck, carrying a Grant baby is a hard pregnancy. It's like he has a gene that makes the pregnancy 10 times harder." Mellie says, feeling her bloated stomach, "You're not going to be able to hide it soon. You almost have a real bump." Mellie says, sipping more of her hootch and sighing.

They spend the rest of the night on the ground in the oval, Olivia watching Mellie get drunk as she tries to figure out what to do. She gets dressed the next morning, walking into the White House and looking around. Staffers staring at her and wondering how she's doing. The news cycle full of Fitz proposing last night at the state dinner.

Olivia walks into the oval, Mellie's head on her desk, "Quiet please." She whispers, hungover from last night. Olivia laughs to herself, "Take some Advil." Olivia says, briefing her on the days events.

"How's the baby? Are you eating properly?" Mellie asks quietly as they work together. Olivia looks up from her work and looks at her, "The baby is fine and yes, I'm eating fine. I have an appointment soon. Can we not talk about this?" Olivia says, shaking her head and going back to work. She works hard all day, her hormones beginning to change wildly and finds herself yelling at staffers by the end of the day.

"Olivia, I don't think you're supposed to yell at them." A baritone voice says, Olivia looks at Fitz who approaches her. She frowns and crosses her arms.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do? Why are you in my White House?" She yells at him, the White House supposed to be the place where she can be away from everything. Her voice loud and angry. Fitz frowns at her reaction and swallowing hard.

"Sorry, Liv. I'm here to see Cyrus." Fitz says quickly, going quiet and looking at her.

"Then get out of my face! I have a country to run." She yells at him, Fitz quickly walking away from her anger. She shakes her head, going back to working and running the country. She wasn't angry at him, she was angry at herself and the world.

- ** _1 month and 2 weeks later-_**

Olivia parks in the parking lot outside of her OB-GYN's building. She sighs, keeping out of the eye of the media. She fixes her sweater to hide her growing 4 and half months bump and pulls on her jacket. It was winter in Washington and the cold was getting to her. She gets out of her car, walking into the building with her head down.

"Olivia Pope." She says to the receptionist when she walks into the office. The woman smiles at her, "I'll take you to your room, Miss Pope." She says, leading her down the hallway and opening a room for her.

"Thank you." Olivia says softly, smiling and walking into the room. Olivia takes off her coat and sets it and her purse in the chair. The man walks in, smiling kindly at Olivia and shaking her hand.

"Olivia, good to see you again." He says softly, sitting down and opening up her file, "Good to see you." Olivia says, looking at the doctor.

"So you're 18 weeks pregnant. How have you been feeling?" He asks, looking at Olivia. Olivia plays with her fingers and swallows hard, "I've been okay. My hormones are crazy and I have started to have cravings. But my morning sickness has mostly stopped. I've always started to show." Olivia says, rubbing her small bump and smiling wide. Olivia was going to raise this little angel and give it all her love.

"Your hormones will start to change and this all normal. I do want to schedule an ultrasound to check on the baby and you can find out the gender." He says, looking at her. Olivia nods, taking a deep breath to overcome her anxiety.

"I'll schedule it for tomorrow at noon. Does that work?" He asks, writing it down, "Yes that works. Thank you and see you tomorrow." Olivia says, shaking his hand and grabbing her purse and coat. Olivia puts on her coat as she leaves the office and walks out the door.

She spots media running towards her, she keeps her head down as she walks quickly to her car, "Olivia Pope!" They yell, snapping photos of her leaving the building.

"Are you pregnant?" They ask, Olivia walks quickly and gets in her car. She gasps as she pulls out of her parking spot and drives away. She slams her hands against the steering wheel in anger as she stops at a red light.

She changes out of her outfit when she arrives at home, putting on a silk cami tank top with a cardigan and matching lounge pants. She walks into the kitchen, popping popcorn and rubbing her bump in the silence.

"Are you a little boy or girl?" She whispers, swallowing hard and feeling lonely and lost in that moment. Olivia grabs her popcorn, curling up on the couch and turning on the news.

( ** _Fitz's POV)_**

Fitz lays in his Washington DC hotel room bed, in Washington to finish up business for his foundation. He yawns and smiles at Victoria as she crawls into bed beside him, "How was your day?" She asks, smiling and kissing him gently.

"Good but even better now. How about you?" He asks, kissing her jaw and then down her neck. She smirks at him, "Very good." She whispers, turning on the tv and changing the channel to the news.

Fitz turns to the tv and sees photos of Olivia flashing across the screen, "Turn it up." He says in concern, seeing Olivia with her head down and holding her coat to herself.

Victoria turns up the tv, understanding his concern for the woman he loved for 10 years, "This evening we have footage of Olivia Pope, chief of staff and former President Grant's ex-mistress leaving a building known to be the office of an OB-GYN." The news reporter says. Fitz's heart leaps and falls all at the same time; a thousand thoughts and emotions rushing through his head.

"These are the pictures of Olivia Pope leaving the building an hour ago. She seems to be in a heavy coat and keeping her head down. Is she pregnant with the former now engaged President's child?" The news reporter asks, looking over at his anchor.

Victoria looks over at Fitz, "Fitz." She says quickly, grabbing his hand and searching his blue eyes, "When was the last time you two had sex?" She chokes out, her eyes full of confusion.

Fitz rubs his face, "You and I hadn't met yet. It was about 4 and half months ago." He says, his heart racing at the thought of Olivia being pregnant with his child. He had always wanted her to be the mother of his children but she wasn't ready.

"Did you use protection?" She asks, looking at him. Fitz pulls away, "I am not a child! I'm going over there." He snaps, grabbing his coat and putting his shoes on. He grabs his car keys and drives to Olivia's apartment as it snows lightly. His mind racing, knowing they didn't use a condom that night. His heart is thumping with excitement and hope.

He knocks on her apartment door, remembering all the times before he has stood at this door. Olivia sits on the couch, seeing her face all over the news. She swallows hard, her stomach twisting with nausea. The knock brings her attention back to the present.

"Who is it?" She says, getting off the couch and wrapping her cardigan around her more.

"Me." Fitz snaps out, full of frustration. If this was his child, she could've told him before he asked Victoria to marry him and really move on. He knew that asking Victoria to marry him was a little soon in their relationship but he was happy.

Olivia's heart drops, her hand resting on the door. She didn't want to face him but telling by his tone he saw the news, "Olivia, open the door now." He demands. Olivia opens the door and looks up at him. Confused blue eyes meet sad, lost chocolate doe eyes. Fitz softens the second he sees her. This could be real, the love of his life could be carrying his child.

"Don't stand in the hall." She says to him, stepping out of the way to let him in. She closes the door and turns to face the big man standing in her living room with his arms crossed. His eyebrows knit together in frustration and confusion.

"You shouldn't be here. We don't need anymore rumours. You should be out with your fiancé." Olivia says carefully, crossing her arms and looking at him. Fitz laughs in frustration and shakes his head.

"So it's rumours?" He asks, searching her eyes for answers. She paces her living room and trying to figure out a way out of this mess. Fitz watches the tiny beautiful woman pace.

"Olivia." He says, wanting an answer. She ignores him, being the fixer. Olivia beyond scared to tell him the truth. Not wanting to ruin his happiness.

"I don't know how they found me. I was just going to the doctors." She whispers, Fitz annoyed and not about to play games, "Answer me! Is it all rumours and lies?" He yells at her. Olivia stops in her tracks, her face full of emotion as she looks at his angry face. She opens her cardigan quickly and pulls her tank top tight to her bump. Her heart racing and her hands trembling as she looks at him, "Does this look like a lie?" She asks with a trembling voice. Her tank top showing off her small, growing bump.

"Olivia." Fitz whispers, tears filling his eyes as his heart explodes with love and nervousness. She looks at him with scared eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do but I didn't want to ruin your new love. I couldn't have another abortion. I'm going to raise this child myself." Olivia whispers, tears running down her cheeks. Never expecting her life to be like this.

Fitz walks to her, Olivia taking a step back and shaking her head, "You are not going to raise our child by yourself. It's my child as well, I want to be here for him or her." Fitz whispers, his eyes dropping to her stomach. Olivia Pope with a baby bump was new and he secretly loved it.

"Fitz, you're engaged and about to start a new life." Olivia whispers, her heart full of sadness. Fitz reaches out, wrapping his arms around her. Olivia tries to pull away, knowing once he touches her all bets are off.

"Do not fight me." He snaps, "Even tho I'm engaged, I want to raise my child. Olivia, do you know how long I've wanted to share a child with you? It's actually happening. We can make it work." Fitz says, hating the circumstances but he will find a way to be there.

Tears rush down Olivia's cheeks, falling into his embrace and letting herself be scared and sad in his arms. She snuggles her head into his chest, whimpering and crying, "I'm so sorry." She whispers, Fitz shaking his head and tilting her head up to look at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You are carrying our child and you are scared. I understand. You have every right to feel all your emotions." Fitz whispers, brushing away her tears with his thumb. Olivia nods, searching his big blue eyes. Fitz reaches down and gently presses his hand on her bump, tears rushing down his cheeks suddenly. He has always wanted this.

He pulls her closer, rubbing her bump and gently moving his face down closer to hers. She takes a sharp breath as he moves closer, "Fitz." She warns, her body beginning to tremble. Trying to fight their love and connection.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He whispers, kissing her with love and sweetness. She lets out a gasp, one hand cupping his face while the other goes into his curls. She presses into him, kissing him with an open mouth and sliding her tongue over his. The kiss turning hot and feverish. He holds her face while his hand slides over her bump, trying to imprint this memory forever.

 _Olivia Pope is carrying his child._


	5. We Find Love

- ** _here is chapter 5! thank you for taking this journey with me!-_**

Chapter 5:

Fitz gently slides his hand down her side, wrapping it around her back and gripping her bum. His other hand gently sliding up her shirt and touching her warm, smooth skin. Olivia flicks her tongue against his, moaning. Both of them truly lost in their love and desire. The kiss growing hot and more feverish by the passing seconds. Her hands leave his face and curls, her tiny hands starting to unbutton her shirt, focusing on both tasks of kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mm.." She grunts as his warm hand gently rubs her sides. His other hand dipping into her lounge pants and gripping her bum. Olivia gasps as he pulls her closer to feel his hard manhood in his pants. Her hands starting to tremble as the need for him consumes her, she rips open shirt - buttons scattering across her hardwood flooring. Fitz chuckles, tilting her head up to look at him, "I'm not going anywhere." He whispers, his eyes full of love. She gasps, running her hands across his built chest and abs, licking up his neck.

Fitz picks her up, Olivia kisses his neck and across his broad shoulders, "Please." She whispers, Fitz carrying her down the hallway and into her bedroom. He sets her down, looking at her with dark, hungry eyes.

"Get undressed." He demands, watching her carefully. Olivia looks into his blue eyes, feeling beautiful and incredible under his gaze. She slowly each piece of clothing off in a teasing manner, her growing baby bump sticking out a bit. Fitz rasply groans, "Olivia, take it off…" Fitz walks closer, rubbing her bump and getting on his knees.

"Hello little one." He whispers, kissing her bump gently. Olivia takes a deep breath, watching the sweet man with his unborn child. Her eyes filling with tears. Fitz kisses her bump again and stands up.

"Now the little one is going to let mommy and daddy have some time." He whispers, eating her up with his eyes. Olivia smiles shyly at him, Fitz picking her up and laying her back on the bed.

He kisses across her neck to the tops of her breasts in her bra, he gently reaches under her, unclasping her bra and gently pulling it off. He kisses the valley between her breasts and massages one. He covers a nipple with his warm mouth, sucking gently. Olivia moans, rocking her hips up, "Oh." She gasps, missing him beyond words. He knew her and her body better than anyone.

"Your body is changing. I love it." He whispers, seeing how sensitive she is to simple touches. He sits up, pulling down her panties and throwing them off the bed. She runs her hands up and down his abs, taking in the view of the beautiful man.

He undoes his belt, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. Getting out of bed and taking them off along with his boxers. He stands at the foot of the bed, looking at the extraordinary woman laying on the bed with a baby bump. She has positioned herself to where everything is to view, each part of hers awaiting him. His manhood growing harder by the second. He needed her.

 _His child. Olivia Pope is carrying their child_.

"You're incredible." He whispers, smiling at her and rounding the bed to her side. He picks her up, settling down in bed with her in his lap. He gently holds her neck in his hand and kisses her with an open mouth. Olivia gently pushing him back in bed and straddling him, she looks down at him with dark eyes and smirks at him.

She wraps her hand around his large manhood, pumping him once. Fitz grunting and squeezing her thighs, "Don't tease." He growls at her, throbbing in her hand. She gently eases herself down on him, Olivia gasping loudly as she takes him in, loosing focus of her task as pleasure takes over. Her hands gripping his chest. Fitz moans, gently grabbing her bum and easing her further down on him.

"Oh." Olivia moans, looking at him with big eyes. Fitz grunting, nodding slowly, "My favourite place. Yes Livvie." He groans, moving slowly with her as she rocks her hips. Olivia moans loudly, her hormones running wild as she begins to move quickly. Fitz holds her bum in his hands, running his hands up and down her body. Olivia leans forward and lays her head on his chest. The room full of heavy breathing and moaning. Olivia moves her hips quickly as Fitz guides her.

"Harder." She cries, moaning loudly. Fitz flips them over, Olivia opening her legs wide and screaming as he slams into her quickly. He groans loudly as Olivia grips his back. Her walls trembling around him, Olivia moaning into his ear.

"Fitz. Oh." She gasps out, her walls tightening and spasming around him as she climaxes. Olivia grabbing his face and kissing him with an open mouth as he moves in her through her climax. Fitz gasps at the tightness, hitting his climax and nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

"Liv." He moans out, his eyes closed tight as he rides out his climax. Olivia panting and running her hands up and down his muscular back. He gently pulls out, pulling up the blankets and spooning her. His arm around her and his hand on her bump. Keeping his family safe.

Olivia snuggles into him, not wanting to think about what they just did - wanting to enjoy the moment and pretend everything is right in the world. Fitz kisses her hair, sighing happily.

"I missed you." He whispers, kissing her shoulder and pulling her back closer to him. Olivia smiles, "I missed you too." She whispers, snuggling her backside closer to his front. His erection pressing against her, Olivia smirking to herself. Knowing her effect on him and his effect on her.

Olivia opens her legs for him, staying spooning each other. Fitz feeling her shift and grind against him, "Liv." He whispers, desire filling his voice. She is moving closer and closer, grinding more as her breath is heavy. He moves swiftly, filling her quickly and grunting. Olivia moaning and shifting a bit. Fitz reaching around and gripping her breast as he moves in her.

They make love until the early morning, Fitz holding Olivia close. Wishing this was his life and was able to freely be with Olivia and raise their child together.

Fitz wakes up to a loud alarm, Olivia sighing and lifting her head. All of last nights memories rushing back and realizing what she did. She is his mistress again. Olivia gasps, getting out of bed quickly. She grabs her robe and realizes how sore she is from last night.

"Olivia." Fitz says, his voice full of sleep but knowing her and knowing she thinks she made a mistake.

"You have to leave. This was a mistake." She says, shaking her head. Disgusted in herself for sleeping with him again.

The words leave her mouth, venom flowing through Fitz's veins. His jaw hangs low as he sits up.

"You need to go now!" She whisper tells a she walks in circles. Fitz getting up and slipping on some boxers taking strides in her direction. His hand reaches out, as his grip tightens on her wrist. She wiggles trying to get free from him throwing all her weight into him. He is holding her as she jerks around. Throbbing in his stomach and chest from her trying to get free.

"Shush, shush sweet baby. Calm down and just sit here with me." His breath sending shivers down her spine. Their bodies slipping slowly to the cold hardwood. He almost can't tell she is sobbing besides the way her tiny body is shaking.

"We can't do this, I refuse to be your whore again. You didn't wait for me. You moved on and I need to move on now." She stutters out through her silent sobs.

"Livvie….. you have never been my whore! You're carrying my child." He reassures her as he rubs her stomach.

His soft lips ghost next to her neck, he gently kisses and sucks on it. His hands running through her bed head. Olivia drawing circles on his thigh for comfort. As she whispers and whispers why they can't do this, why it's wrong, why they're not meant to be. If the universe really wanted them together, why has it always been so hard? Obstacle after obstacle in their way. Fitz is lost and broken.

 _Why didn't I fight for her? I knew she was slipping and I moved on. I made her feel like she has to do this on her own_.

He turns her tiny body to where she is facing him. She doesn't have anymore energy to fight. The tiny bump putting distance between them as his hands settle on her stomach.

"We have been through almost nine years of heartbreak and love. I hate myself for having given up, but I never really gave up. This baby is just another symbol on why we belong together. The universe is always pushing us to one another because our love is unbreakable." His blue eyes filled with love and regret the entire he talks. His baritone voice is deeper than usual.

He slowly puts his lips on top of hers. It's soft and slow. He deepens his kiss when Olivia doesn't pull away. She moans into his mouth as her tongue brushes against his mouth for access. This last for a few moments like a game of tug a war as their tongues are entangled with each other. Fitz finally loosens for air.

Olivia's brown doe eyes stare into his icy blue eyes.

"Stop. I can't deal with this. You have made me empty. Then, I realized I was pregnant and I was hopeful. But you engaged to Victoria so you must care about her."

"I care about Victoria but she isn't you. Nobody will ever be you. You are my heart and soul. I will fix this, Livvie. I want you and our baby. I want our family. I've wanted this since I met you." He says, holding her close, pressing his forehand against hers, "I will handle this." He promises, "I want this. I love you." He says as he looks at her, his eyes full of love and promise.

Fitzgerald Grant would do whatever it took to have a family with Olivia. Olivia felt his promise and a bubble of hope began to form in the bottom of her belly.


	6. Or Could She

Chapter 6: Or Could She

Fitz kisses Olivia at her front door, having to go back to his hotel and face Victoria after being gone for the entire night. He presses his forehead against Olivia's, rubbing her bump gently, "We will figure this out." He whispers, kissing her softly and leaving her apartment. Olivia shutting her front door and sighing, full of hope to finally be a family.

She rubs her bump, walking down the hallway to her room. She showers and gets ready for work; wearing a skirt with a chiffon blouse and heels. Olivia finds herself walking down the White House hallway with a smile on her face.

There is hope.

Her phone vibrating in her hand to remind her of the ultrasound this afternoon, that she invited Fitz to.

Fitz walks into the hotel room, his mind on Olivia and wanting to be with the love of his life. He has spent the last 10 years in the shadows but now he has a chance to be with her and have a child with her. Their child. A creation of their love. He is pulled away from his thoughts when he is met with Victoria approaching him.

"Where have you been?" She asks, the blonde crossing her arms to protect her heart. Her blue eyes furious as she tries to hide the sadness.

Fitz looks at her, "At Olivia's." He says, not going to lie. Victoria is an amazing woman and deserves love. The love Olivia and Fitz share. True love. His heart filling with guilt as he realizes that he dragged her into his. Her face falls at his words, swallowing hard.

"The baby is yours?" She whispers, looking at him for answers. Needing answers and to make sense of all this.

"Yes, she has an ultrasound today and she invited me. I'm going to go." He says, taking a breath, "Are you okay with that?" Fitz asks, standing in the middle of their hotel room. Her bags packed and set by the door. Victoria looks at him, "You are the father of the child, you need to be there." She says, not wanting the baby to turn out like she did, a young girl without a father, "Did you sleep with her?" Victoria asks, his eyes searching hers. Not wanting to know the answer.

Fitz nods, "Yes, I did. I'm sorry, Victoria. You deserve way better than me." Fitz whispers, her blue eyes angry and frustrated.

"And to think I was going to marry you. You are one hell of a man, Fitzgerald. I feel bad for Olivia, now she's forever tied to you. You are a walking boy in a man's body. I wanted us to raise that child with her together but I'm done. You and your whore of a mistress can be happy and raise your child." Victoria snaps at him, her voice full of venom. Fitz's body goes stiff when she calls Olivia a whore and mistress. Biting his tongue before he causes a bigger fight. His fists closing tightly to distract him from the vile words stuck at the back of his throat.

She wiggles the engagement ring off her finger, placing it on the coffee table and grabbing her bags as she leaves, "Good luck." She says plainly, shutting the door behind her. Fitz picks up the ring off the coffee table, looking at the diamond and sighing. He feels guilty, he should be upset that he hurt her. Yet, he couldn't be happier as his mind wanders to the precious life inside of Olivia.

Olivia works hard until noon, grabbing her purse and heading to the OBGYN. Snow falling outside as she steps out of her car and locks it. Fitz pulling up in a black SUV, getting out and walking to her. He smiles softly at her, both of them keeping their heads down as they walk into the building.

"Hi." Fitz whispers once they walk in, his hand on the small of her back. Olivia looks at him, a soft smile playing on her plump lips, "Hi." She whispers back, walking into the quiet modern medical office. The white walls and dainty details that make it comfy. Olivia wouldn't go to an average doctor, she picked the perfect specialist with the most refined credentials.

"Olivia." Her OB-GYN says, shaking hands with Olivia and seeing Fitz standing beside her, "Mr President. An honour." He says, shaking hands with him, "I'm Dr. Kellan." He adds, looking at the two of them. His eyes looking at their entangled hands.

"Great to meet you, Dr Kellan. Thank you for looking after Olivia and our baby." Fitz says, making it clear that it's his child, seeing the doctor trying to figure out all the different reasons he's here.

The doctor nods, "My pleasure. Now let's get this ultrasound going." He says, leading them down the hallway. The hallway full of picture of ultrasound and newborn babies. Fitz looking at the pictures as he walks down the hall, walking into the room last.

"Olivia, I'm going to ask you to pull up your shirt to expose your belly and lay back." Dr Kellan says, getting the ultrasound ready. Fitz helps her with her jacket, smiling at her and taking his jacket off as well. He sits down beside the bed, Olivia reaching for his hand as the doctor puts gel on her bump. The bump seems larger due to her tiny body structure. He presses a soft kiss to her temples with his eye beaming with pride.

The moment is surreal. Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant are having a baby and they could freely be together. A loud heartbeat fills the room, the sound filling both their hearts with joy and a baby showing up on the screen. Fitz kisses Olivia's hand, tears filling his eyes at the sight.

"The baby looks perfectly healthy and growing well." Dr Kellan says, Olivia nodding and wiping up the happy tears that spill down her cheeks. She is elated, overwhelmed and scared with all of this.

Fitz squeezes her hand, as if reminding her that he is here for it all. They were going to make this work, "Would you like to know know the gender?" The doctor asks, glancing at them both. Olivia looks at Fitz, both of them nodding.

"You are having a baby girl." He says, looking over the ultrasound. Fitz breaks into a big smile, overwhelmed with joy. He gets up, walking closer to Olivia and wiping up her happy tears.

"A little girl, Fitz." She whispers to him, smiling and shaking her head in disbelief. Fitz leans closer, kissing her softly, "Our baby girl." Fitz whispers, chuckling happily.

After the ultrasound, they find themselves sitting in a small cafe having lunch together. Olivia munching on a garden fresh salad and stealing bites of Fitz's sandwich. They have a lot to figure out but happiness comes first.

"Can you believe it's a girl? We are having a baby girl." Olivia whispers, smiling in disbelief and love. Fitz smiles wide, "I'm still in shock but I'm excited." Fitz says, rubbing her hand.

"What did Victoria say?" Olivia asks carefully, not sure how it went this morning. Her heart anxious and feeling like a mistress again.

"She left me but I expected that. I told her that we slept together and she's my baby. I'm done lying. I want us and our family." Fitz says, Olivia swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry Fitz." She whispers, feeling horrible for Victoria. Olivia respected Victoria and has always thought she was an incredible activist, "It's okay. It's over." Fitz promises, finishing their lunch together.

They walk out to their cars, "I'm leaving for Vermont. I have work but I'll be back soon to see you. Take care of yourself and her." Fitz says, placing his hand on her bump gently.

Olivia places her hand over his, "Or maybe I'll come to Vermont." She whispers, kissing him softly and sighing. Her heart heavy with missing him already, "Please keep in touch." Olivia murmurs against his lips.

"Always. I love you." Fitz says, knowing Olivia won't say it back but knowing she loves him by the way her doe eyes look at him. He didn't realize how beautiful brown eyes were until he met Olivia Pope. The women who always had a way of making the earth tilt on a dangerous axis. They go their separate ways. Fitz not wanting to leave his two girls all alone but he has a life and foundation to run. Soon his life would be just a little more fuller with Olivia and their daughter.

Olivia settles on the couch in her living room after arriving home, rubbing her bump as her mind runs a mile a minute. Today was a dream, for once she got to share the joy with somebody else. Especially the man she has always loved. But she found herself worried at the life changing moment of when she became a mother.

What was she going to do with B613? She couldn't be a mother and be command. Or could she?


	7. Good Intentions

_hi everyone! it's been a little while since an update and I'm so sorry for that. I've been caught up in school and life. But I'm back with another update! Thank you for following me on this journey xx —-_

2 weeks pass with Olivia running the country by day and running a murderous bloody spy agency during the night.

Olivia stands in the B613 command centre she has installed in the White House that nobody knew about except her and Jake Ballard. Her hand gently rubbing her bump - her and Fitz announced the pregnancy when they were out on a date. She decided to wear a red jumpsuit to dinner to display her beautiful growing bump for the first time. The world had exploded with her pregnancy news since then and wondering about their relationship.

"I'm done." Olivia says over Jake as he talks. He stops and looks at her, "What?" He asks, Olivia holding files and caressing her bump where her baby girl is growing.

"I'm done. David Rosen is signing off on papers to shut down the funding to B613. Its over." Olivia says, looking at Jake with calm eyes. Olivia made this decision one night while sitting on the couch. Fitz hadn't put in his opinion because she has to do this herself. She has to deal with her demons herself.

"Olivia, come on." Jake says, shaking his head and walking to her. Olivia steps away, "You listen to me when I speak. I am your boss. It is over. I'm done." Olivia snaps at him, her voice full of venom.

"Fitz made you do this." Jake says, crossing his arms and looking at her with ignorance.

"Fitz didn't make me do anything. This is my decision. I am done with it darkness. I'm tired and I'm carrying a child. I want my baby to grow up in a world full of love and it's mother not running a murderous spy agency." Olivia snaps, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Olivia takes a deep breath, walking to her office and sitting down. Her door opening as she works on planning a summit the President would be holding.

"David." Olivia says as she looks up at him. David hands her a file, "Here you are. Would you like to tell me what the funding was for? I am the Attorney General." David says, handing her the file.

Olivia laughs, "Thank you David. You can leave now." Olivia says, nodding at him to dismiss him.

David shakes his head, "Pregnancy hasn't made you any nicer." He murmurs. Olivia looks at him, her hormones are officially wild and extreme.

"You are pushing your luck." She snaps at him, "Now I have a country to run." Olivia adds, annoyed by him.

David leaves quietly, Olivia shaking her head at the man as she gets up and brings the file into the oval.

"Madam President." She says softly, Mellie sitting quietly at her desk and working.

"What is it, Olivia?" Mellie asks, looking up at the tiny pregnant woman.

"I need you to sign this paper for me. It is stopping the small amount of funding the government is giving to an outside source." Olivia explains, opening the file for her and handing it to her. Mellie nods, signing quickly and handing it back to her.

The second her signature is filled in on the line, a massive weight is lifted off Olivia's shoulders. The darkness is gone. She has hope and a chance to be a good mother to her baby and run the country with light in her heart.

"Thank you." Olivia whispers out, turning on her heels and leaving the office. She swallows back the happy tears.

It is over. She is no longer command.

She quietly walks out of her elevator on her floor, looking up to Fitz standing outside her door with a leather jacket on. Looking relaxed and calm from Vermont.

He smiles at her, "Hi." He says softly, taking in the beautiful woman. He had always dreamt of Olivia pregnant but he never thought seeing her pregnant would be this extraordinary. She is glowing and has the most perfect baby bump. Her eyes held another spark in them - something is different.

They hadn't seen each other for 3 days since they were going back and forth in seeing each other and dating. They both have careers and a difference to make.

Olivia smiles at him, "Hi." She whispers, walking to him and kissing him gently. He rubs her bump as he kisses her, "Hi baby girl." He whispers to her bump, Olivia's heart swelling.

She opens the door, letting them both in and shutting the door behind her, "I really should get you a key." Olivia laughs, taking her heels off and sighing happily.

Fitz rubs her back, "Go get changed then come eat. I brought food." Fitz says, kissing her hair and setting her dining room table with two plates.

Soon they found themselves sitting across from one another, Olivia starved and enjoying every bite of food. Fitz chuckles at her moans of approval, watching her eat.

"You're beautiful." He whispers, looking at his girlfriend sitting across from him. She is a vision. Her hair pulled back in a loose bun, her mocha skin glowing and perfect. In a pair of silk pajamas and braless underneath her cami tank top.

Olivia blushes at his words and gaze, "Stop." She whispers, giggling and looking away.

"I can't stop. I'm the luckiest man." Fitz says. They both had waited 10 years to be freely together. To not have to hide and they weren't hiding anymore. They are in love and starting a family.

Olivia falls silent as she eats, looking up at Fitz a few moments later, "It's over." She whispers out, not sure how to start this conversation.

Fitz looks at her, "What is?" He asks, rolling his long sleeves up as his leather jacket hangs over the back of his chair.

"B613. I shut it down today." Olivia says, taking a deep relieved breath. Fitz blinks, taking in the information. He had always wanted her to do this but he wasn't expecting her to let go yet.

"Liv, wow. This is good but a large step. How do you feel?" He asks, concerned.

Olivia puts her napkin on her plate as she finishes, looking at him, "I feel free. I've been fighting for the light and now I have a chance. We are going to raise our daughter with light and love. With such fierce love." She whispers, rubbing her bump gently. Fitz looks at her with love.

"Come here." He says, motioning for her to sit with him. Olivia gets up, walking around the table and sitting on his lap. His hands run down her sides and caress her bump.

"And you are free. You are still as powerful." He whispers to Olivia, looking at her with deep blue eyes. His hands running across her bump.

Olivia holds his face, kissing him slowly and pressing her forehead against him, "I love you." She whispers. The words leave her lips and kissing him right after. Olivia rarely said those 3 beautiful words and it is so powerful when she says it.

She loves this man. She has only ever loved him. She had never wanted babies but the moment she laid her eyes of Fitzgerald Grant, she wanted to have all his children.

"I love you more, Livvie." Fitz whispers, "And I love you so much, sweet baby." Fitz whispers to her bump, looking back at Olivia. Holding her face and kissing her slowly. Their lips connecting with passion and love. Their mouths growing hungry and needy.

Fitz breaks the kiss, kissing down her smooth neck and biting at her sweet spot. Soothing the sting with his neck and continuing his path across her collar bones and back up her neck. Olivia moans, running her hands through his soft curls and grunting.

He stands up, Olivia wrapping her legs around his waist as he carries her to her bedroom. Fitz kisses her as he lays her down in bed, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the ground.

He undressed her within seconds, taking in her gorgeous, changing body. Her bump beautiful and on display as she lays in bed. He crawls up her body, kissing up her inner thighs and kissing her core. Gently dragging his teeth across her sensitive nub. Olivia gasps in surprise, moaning. Fitz kisses up bump, pressing loving kisses across her bump and moving up.

Her swollen breasts greeted with a warm mouth around her dark nipple, "Oh." Olivia gasps, arching her back and rolling her hips. Fitz runs his mouth over the sensitive flesh, Olivia moaning and grunting. He had made her climax like this before. It was the most extraordinary experience to watch her climax.

"Too meant clothes on." Olivia groans out as she pants, "I need you." She begs, Olivia only begging for him. This man drove her wild.

Fitz quickly gets undressed, shoving down his boxers and kicking them off. His large, heavy erection pressing up against him as he wraps a hand around himself. Olivia gasps quietly at the sight, "Come here now." She demands, Fitz pumping himself once. He grunts, crawling over her in bed and kissing her with an open mouth.

He is the largest man she has ever been with. He is gifted with a large thick cock that she loves touching and pleasing.

Their tongues tangle together as he pushes his tip into her, Olivia groaning and full of want. She digs her nails into his back as he fills her, Olivia moaning loudly into his ear. She wanted to give him everything - emotionally and physically. Fitz grunts, thrusting slowly in and out. His strokes turning fast and hard to hit her sweet spot deep in her. Olivia cries out at each thrust, meeting his every thrust and kissing him with an open mouth. Their tongue tangling as he presses into her with three long strokes.

"Come for me, Livvie." Fitz whispers into her ear, licking the shell of her ear.

Olivia moans, "I'm so close." She stammers out, moaning and gasping. Her walls spasming and clenching down around him as her orgasm takes her. Her jaw going lax, her head pressing into her pillow and warmth filling her belly.

"Oh Fitz." She screams out, her eyes shut tight as her body rides out the ecstasy. Fitz groans, finishing quickly after her. Filling her full of his seed, groaning into her ear and nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Livvie." Fitz whispers, his muscles spasming. They both calm down together, Fitz pulling out slowly and laying down beside her. He pulls her close to him, kissing her hair and rubbing her cheek. Fitz loved holding her as they bask in their afterglow or incredible love making. Every time together it got better and better. Olivia never knew sex could be more than sex until her first time with Fitzgerald Grant. He had opened her eyes to a whole new experience.

Olivia looks at Fitz, smiling sleepily at him as he pulls up the covers, "Mmm." She whispers, cuddling into him and rubbing her bump gently.

Fitz kisses her nose, "So good." He whispers, running his hands up and down her smooth skin. He inhales her scent as he pulls her closer - vanilla and lavender mixed together on his Livvie.

She closes her eyes, letting the exhaustion from being pregnant and sex take over. Finding sleep easily when she's in Fitz's arms. Fitz kisses her hair, watching her sleep.

"Goodnight." Fitz whispers, pulling up the covers on them both more and settling in for sleep. He slept easily and peacefully with Olivia in his arms. He could protect her this way. With him in Vermont, he had no way of protecting her and he hated that.


	8. Welcome To The World

**-This was one of the most extraordinary chapters to write. This is happy olitz which isn't what we are getting so far in season 7. thank you! please review with your thoughts! xx —**

-3 months later-

The following months of her pregnancy went well, Fitz with her most of the time to make sure his two girls were doing well.

Olivia is now 8 months pregnant and carrying big on such a tiny woman. She kicks off her heels the second she closes her apartment door, groaning and rubbing the bottom of her bump. She needed rest and to relax. Fitz walks out from her spare room that is now turned into a nursery for their little bundle of joy.

"Hi." He says, walking to her and kissing her, "It's done." He whispers, leading her into the nursery. Olivia had picked out everything for the room in her apartment and for the nursery in Vermont. The room is full of light pale colours and the room fit for the little princess that is soon to be joining them.

Olivia smiles, tears escaping her eyes and she quickly wipes them up, "I love it. Thank you." She whispers to him, kissing him happily and rubbing his cheek. Fitz rubs her bump, scooping her up and kissing her.

"Massage time." He says, carrying her into her bedroom and cleaning up the files he was working on before he lays her down in bed.

Olivia looks at him, "Fitz, I've decided I want to stay in Vermont for a little while when we first have her." Olivia says, her mind full of new mother thoughts and what is best for their little one.

"If that's what you want then that's what we will do." Fitz says, not playing up how much it meant to him to heart her say that. That was their dream.

Olivia gets out of bed, changing into a silk nightgown, rubbing her large bump as she walks back to bed, "Also, the birth plan. I want to have her in Vermont. A quiet good hospital where the public eye won't get to us. I just want us." Olivia says, grabbing the folder of the changes birth plan and handing it to him. She is nervous about birth and labour.

They had been to birthing classes, come up with a birth plan together and originally she wanted to stay in Washington but she is nesting and wanted her family.

"We can do that. The house in Vermont is all set for you and her. I had your closet copied and now all your clothes are in Vermont. The nursery is all done as well. It's just waiting for us." Fitz say, reading the plan and nodding, "I think a quiet birth in a quiet hospital is good. Away from everyone." He says, rubbing her back as she sits down in bed between his legs.

Olivia sighs as his large hands work out the knots and tense muscles, "She is so active these days." Olivia whispers. When she first felt her kick, her breath was taken away. To feel the life they made, filled her with love and overwhelmed her. Olivia Pope really is about to be a mother.

"I know. She's excited to meet her amazing mommy." Fitz whispers, running his hands along her bump. The little angel kicking right against his hand. Olivia giggles, looking back at him.

"And her daddy." She whispers, kissing him lovingly and leaning back into his chest. Fitz is the most attentive man and made sure she was comfortable and happy throughout the whole pregnancy.

Fitz smiles, kissing her more, "We made a life and we are going to meet her so soon." Fitz whispers, caressing her bump.

-3 weeks later-

Olivia walks into the kitchen of their Vermont home, rubbing her bump, "Oh baby girl, you really are going to be a soccer player." She laughs, going into the fridge and washing a few strawberries.

Fitz walks into the house, in a tee shirt and shorts. It is early July in Rutland, Vermont and the heat has taken over.

"It's a hot one today." He says, smiling at Olivia and pouring himself a glass of water. Olivia turns, "Maybe I can get a some-

Olivia groans, caught off guard as pain spreads across her lower stomach and back. Fitz puts his glass down, rushing to her and holding her, "That was a contraction." Fitz whispers, looking at Olivia as fear consumes her face.

"Hey, Livvie. It's okay. We got this. You and me. Consider it handled, right?" Fitz whispers, looking into her doe eyes and kissing her.

"You wait right here and I'll grab the hospital bag." He says, excitement filling his body as he rushes to their room to get the bag. He returns to Olivia trying to find a tea towel.

Olivia looks at him with worried eyes, "My water broke." She says innocently. Fitz helps her out of the house, "Don't worry about that. Let's get you to the hospital." He says, laying a towel on the passenger seat as her water leaks. He helps her sit, kissing her hair and buckling her seat belt. Secret service following close by as Fitz drives quickly to the hospital.

23 hours and 38 minutes pass. The labour was hard and slow but it was Olivia and Fitz working together. Olivia leaning on Fitz while her contractions got longer and worse. Fitz feeding her ice and putting a cold compress on her neck in between contractions.

"You are doing this. We are going to meet our daughter, Livvie. You are so amazing." Fitz whispers in her ear as the doctor prepares her to push.

A loud cry fills the room shortly after, a beautiful little baby girl being laid on Olivia's chest for the first time. Olivia bursts into tears as she sees her daughter for the first time. She couldn't explain this love, this love she felt the second she laid eyes on her little girl. It made her want to be better and protect her from the world. This love was extraordinary and infinite. It took her breath away.

Their little girl. Fitz kisses Olivia's wet temple, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looks at their daughter for the first time.

"You did amazing, Livvie. Look at our little angel." Fitz whispers, his blue eyes full of tears and love. Olivia looks at Fitz, crying happily as the nurse takes the baby away to clean her and take her measurements.

Soon Olivia is moved into a recovery room and the little girl is in her arms. Olivia overwhelmed by this love but not able to let her special girl go.

The little bundle of joy is theirs.

"Hi." Olivia whispers to her as her eyes open, big blue eyes staring back at her for the first time. Olivia gasps, "Fitz." She whispers, Fitz looking at the big blue eyes on their little girl.

"Oh my. Hello sweetie." He whispers, their little girl has his eyes but everything else is all Olivia. Olivia's mini me.

An hour passes of Olivia and Fitz watching their baby, "A name?" Olivia asks, looking at Fitz with warm doe eyes.

Fitz smiles, "The one we agreed on works perfectly." Fitz whispers as he watches his daughter snuggle into her mother's chest.

Olivia rubs her cheek, "I think daddy is right." Olivia whispers. 10 years of loving in the shadows is over. Their daughter is here and their dreams are happening.

"Welcome to the world, Athena Nova Grant."


	9. Peace

The Grants adjust quickly to the new life at home, Olivia and Fitz in love with their new baby girl and couldn't be better parents. Olivia was worried at first, thinking she wouldn't be a good mother but it came natural to her. The second she held Athena, her heart never knew such a great love.

Athena has taken to breast feeding quite well and her and Olivia enjoy the quiet moments when they can be cuddle together as she feeds. Athena is just over 8 weeks old and has Fitz wrapped around her chunky little finger.

It is mid September in Vermont and the family is snuggled up outside on the porch. Olivia's head on Fitz's shoulder and Athena cuddles into Fitz's chest with a blanket swaddled around her. Fitz looks down at his little girl, smiling at her big chubby cheeks and caramel, glowing skin.

Their dream is happening. They are living their dream.

Olivia smiles at Fitz as he looks at their daughter, "She's so peaceful." Olivia whispers, her natural curls pulled back in a bun as she wears a pair of white silk lounge pants and a matching cami tank top.

"Finally." He chuckles, kissing Olivia's hair and looking out at their acres of land. Over the past 2 months, Olivia hasn't worked much. She has had to take a phone call here and their but her life is focused on her family for now. Fitz has been home most of the days but is starting to settle back into his schedule of running the Grant Foundation in Vermont and starting his library.

They talk lightly about their days as Athena falls into a deep sleep, "Look at that. She's fast asleep." Fitz whispers, getting up slowly and carrying her inside for bed. He heads upstairs to her nursery that Olivia decorated perfectly for their little girl. Full of soft pinks and cream colours.

Fitz lays her down in her crib, kissing her forehead ever so lightly. Her dark hair is beginning to come in well and her curls are taking over. She is Olivia's mini me with his big blue eyes.

Olivia watches from the door way as Fitz walks out of the room, "Now you go get some rest, mama." Fitz whispers, following into the master bedroom to get his laptop that he had in bed with him last night.

"Get some rest. I'll be downstairs." Fitz whispers, knowing Olivia is exhausted even though she is the most amazing mom, "Even gladiator mamas have to sleep." Fitz says as he leaves the room.

2 weeks ago, Olivia went for her 6 weeks postpartum exam, she was given the all clear to have intercourse and that everything was healed perfectly for the new mother. She wasn't sure about intercourse - she is insecure about it all but she knows Fitz loves her no matter what. She had taken up pilates and yoga with a home trainer 3 times a week. Her body is in great shape and had lost all the baby weight but she is self conscious and unsure.

Not to say that hadn't had their heated moments at night or while Athena was napping - they had lots of those but that's where it ended. Fitz is not one to push her and he lets her control what she wants. He just wants her to be happy. Her doctor warned her that the first time after a baby will be painful but she can control the pain by watching the level of penetration. She is a sexual being and wanted her devastatingly handsome and hot man.

Fitz hears Athena's cry over the baby monitor in his office, rushing upstairs before Olivia wakes up to the cry. He walks into the nursery, looking down at Athena in her crib. Athena fixes her eyes on her father, her cries stopping immediately and her blue eyes gleaming with happiness to see her dad.

"Good afternoon sweet baby. Did you sleep well?" Fitz asks, scooping her up and kissing her gently. He lays her down on the diaper changing station and working on changing her diaper and onesie as he talks to her. Soft groans and baby noises are his answers when he puts her in a onesie.

"All done." He whispers to her, picking her up and dancing slowly around the nursery with her in his arms.

"You and mommy mean the entire world to me and I'm the most luckiest man in the world to have you both." Fitz whispers to Athena. His heart has never been more full of love. They were living their life and building it as they go.

Olivia hears Fitz whispering in the nursery as she walks down the hall, peaking her head into the nursery to see Fitz holding Athena as he talks.

Fitz smiles at Olivia, feeling her presence before he saw her, "Good afternoon, mama. How was your nap?" Fitz asks, kissing her hair and rocking Athena close to his chest.

"It was great." Olivia says, titling his chin down and kissing him gently. She smiles when she pulls away, "Let's go prep dinner." Olivia says, leading Fitz downstairs.

Fitz lays Athena in a bassinet near the kitchen, "We will be just over here. You can still see mama, okay?" Fitz says, knowing Athena has become attached to Olivia but he is glad to see it. Olivia is an incredible mother and her little girl loves every second of it.

"Why are you prepping dinner? I rather not eat popcorn." He teases, chuckling and looking at Olivia. Olivia hits his chest, "I can cut vegetables for you." She says, shaking her head at him.

Fitz nods, "Okay, so you are helping me. Let's get you a knife and a cutting board." He says, getting her area all prepared and giving her vegetables to cut.

Fitz turns on soft music in the background, Olivia watching Athena as she lays in her bassinet and makes happy baby sounds. She smiles at the sight of her little family - this is happiness.

The night goes by with relaxing conversation and dinner. Bathing Athena together, Olivia nursing Athena before bed and tucking her in together.

"I'm going to work for a little in my office then I'll come to bed." Fitz says to Olivia, kissing her hair and heading downstairs.

Fitz heads to his office, turning on his laptop and checking his emails. Olivia takes a long, hot shower. Letting her muscles melt under the hot water, sighing and climbing out of the shower. Drying off and getting into a silk nightgown. She stares at a lingerie set in her drawer, running her fingers over it. She shakes her head, closing the drawer and taking care of her natural fuels. Letting them be natural and beautiful - she is at home and is all natural with Fitz and her little girl. She wanted Athena to know that you don't have to change anything about yourself to be beautiful.

Olivia climbs into bed, moisturizing her arms and legs in bed and turning on the tv. Watching the news and sighing happily at the fact that they weren't in the news at all. Fitz makes his way upstairs an hour later, walking quietly into the bedroom. Olivia looking over at him and smiling, "That was fast." She says, sitting up in bed.

"Just a few emails. I have to go into work tomorrow though." He says, changing into pajama pants and a tee shirt. He climbs into bed and kissing Olivia's shoulder.

"You smell so good." He whispers, taking in her fresh lavender and vanilla scent. Olivia smiles at him, kissing him gently and rubbing his cheek.

"Mm." She whispers, laying down slowly with him and kissing him in soft pecks.Fitz holds her face, running his other hand down her side and hips. Her body after the baby is another blessing - her hips a bit wider, her breasts and bum plump and larger. She has always been incredibly sexy but her body after the baby has made her even more irresistible and he didn't think that was possible for her to be even more sexy and gorgeous.

Olivia kisses his open mouth, running her tongue along the seem of his lips. Fitz opens his mouth, running his tongue slowly over hers as they kiss. His hands running all over her covered skin as he kisses her more. He breaks the kiss, laying her down on her back and kissing down her neck. Nibbling on the sweet spot on her neck, Olivia moaning sweetly in his ear as her fingers run through her curls.

"So beautiful." He whispers, kissing behind her ear and across her jaw. She pulls off his shirt, running her hands down his hard chest and defined abs. He licks and kisses her honey skin, pressing kissing against her nightgown as he moves down her body.

"Take it off." Olivia says, breathless from the overwhelming amount of needing him. Fitz looks up at her, his hands running over the hem of her nightgown. Looking deeply into her eyes for permission.

"But tell me if you want me to stop." Fitz says, pulling her nightgown off and kissing each inch of skin that becomes exposed.

He throws the silk nightgown on the ground, hovering over her large breasts. His hands running up and down her hips. Fitz licks the valley between her breasts, Olivia groans in appreciation. Her body on fire for his mouth and hands.

His hands gently massages her breasts, "Careful, please." She says, sensitive from nursing and all the milk coming in. Fitz nods, knowing his limits and watching her. He removes his hands, one heading south and the other pressed against her hip. His long finger runs over the wetness of her pants as he kisses across the sensitive skin of her breasts. Olivia trembles under him, moaning and pressing her hips up to his hand. His mouth smothers over her dark nipple, Olivia whimpering behind a moan.

Her body going rigid suddenly, "Don't apply suction." She whispers, not wanting to be embarrassed and ruin the moment.

"Livvie, relax. I am cherishing your body tonight." Fitz whispers, simply running his tongue along her nipples. Olivia gasps, her hips jumping up in his hand. His large hand cups her core and pulls down her panties slowly.

"Please." Olivia begs, Fitz kissing down her body and wedges his shoulders between her thighs to get full access at her heat. He runs his finger along her wetness, "So wet for me." He grumbles, kissing her sensitive nub. Olivia's hands find his curls as she pants. His tongue works over her folds in large strokes, slowly pushing one finger into her as his tongue works its assault on her sensitive swollen nub.

Olivia groans, "Ah yes." She cries, pushing her core closer to his mouth. Fitz lifts her hips closer, replacing his finger with his tongue. He feels her walls begin to contract, her breathing loud and rapid.

"Come on, Livvie." He whispers, rubbing his thumb in circular motions agianst swollen nub. Olivia gasps, pulling at his curls and the sheets as the bliss of an orgasm takes over her body. Fitz licks up her jucies quickly, rubbing her inner thighs as she comes down.

"Oh." She moans loudly, trying to pull Fitz up in the haze of ecstasy. Fitz kisses her with an open mouth, tasting of him and herself mixed together.

Olivia looks up at him, "You have too many clothes on." She whispers, Fitz chuckling and getting out of bed. He pulls his boxers and pajama pants off, his large, thick erection escaping the restraints off the fabric. Olivia's eyes drop to his manhood, looking back up at him with a smirk on her face.

He is large. The largest man she has ever been with and he knew how to use every inch of himself.

"See something you like, Miss Pope?" He asks, crawling back into bed. Hovering over her and kissing her, "Remember what the doctor said. You should be on top to control where you are comfortable." Fitz says, flipping them over and settling her on his hips.

He looks settled his head on the plush pillows, taking in his view of the love of his life, "God, you're gorgeous." He whispers, kissing her breasts again and squeezing the globes of her ass.

Olivia gently wraps her hand around his throbbing large erection, gently running the tip of him through her folds. Fitz grunts, looking at her as he shakes his head.

Olivis moans as she presses him against her swollen nub, "Mm.." she whispers, lifting herself a little to take the tip of him slowly. She moans, Fitz gripping her hip and the globe of her ass.

"Wait, Liv. Let me use some lube, just in case. The doctor said to use it even if we don't need it. It will help." Fitz says, lifting her off the bit of him. He is nervous about hurting her. He never wanted to hurt his Livvie.

Olivis sighs, Fitz reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a tube of lube, "Let me do it, please." She says with a small smile, wanting to pleasure him during the process.

"I can do it, it's okay." He says, unscrewing the top and putting a dime size amount on his hand. He runs the lube along his length as he strokes himself. He grunts, Olivia watching in a haze of eagerness. Watching him touch himself filled her with wild fire.

Fitz spreads the pre cum that escaped, putting the lube on the nightstand and wiping his hand with a tissue, "Okay, baby. Let's try again. Tell me when it's enough. You control it all." He says, Olivia biting her lip.

"You're so hot." She whispers as she takes the tip of him easier. She focuses on taking more of him, biting her lip as she slides herself down on him more. Fitz grips her hips, "Slow." He whispers, grunting low in his chest. Feeling her walls around him.

Slight pain mixes with the pleasure, "Mmm.." Olivia groans, sliding down on him more. Closing her eyes at the pain. Fitz senses her pain, lifting her up a bit and sliding her back down on him to the certain point. Olivia moaning breathlessly, Fitz gently and slow as he repeats the motion. Olivia takes more of him as Fitz slides her up and down on him.

"Oh." Olivia moans out as the pain melts into pure pleasure. She leans down, kissing Fitz with an open mouth as she rolls her hips up and down on his large thick manhood. He groans into her mouth, guiding her hips up and down on him.

Olivia gasps, Fitz flipping them over and nuzzling his hips between her open doors. She wraps her legs around his waist, Fitz sliding his tongue into her mouth as he strokes himself into her. The room quietly except for their moans and heavy breathing. Her walls quiver around him, Fitz kissing down her neck and pulling out to his tip. He fills her quickly as he rubs her swollen nub with his thumb.

Olivia gasps loudly as her orgasm takes her into a long tornado of ecstasy and warmth. Fitz watches her beautiful face contort with her orgasm, Fitz stroking slowly in her as she spasms.

"So good. Mmm.." Olivia whispers, Fitz smiling lovingly down at her and beginning to move again to chase his own orgasm. Olivia holds on to his shoulders, moaning into his ear from her sensitivity. Fitz grunting as he finds his release, filling her with his seed and moaning.

"Livvie." He whispers after a few moments, looking down at her and stroking her cheek, "I love you so much." Fitz says. Olivia's face is full of blissful happiness and looking like she was just fucked thoroughly.

"I love you more." She whispers, kissing him gently. Fitz pulls out of her slowly, laying down beside her and pulling her to face him. He wraps his arms around her and nuzzles his nose against her cheek.

The after sex bubble is one of the best parts for them. They get to lay together, cuddled and surrounded by their love.

Olivis falls asleep with her legs tangled in his and her head nuzzled on his chest. Fitz smiles, kissing her hair and pulling up the covers more. Falling asleep with a warm heart. His two girls safe and fast asleep in their home.

The next morning, Fitz leaves early to his foundation office in Vermont. Leaving his two girls cuddled together in their room.

Fitz sits in his office, working on a file when his phone rings, "Fitzgerald Grant." Fitz says, putting his paperwork down.

"Mr President, an honour. This is Jeff Thomas, I'm an activist and lawyer in London, England. I heard about your foundation on the news and the great work you are doing." The British man says on the other side of the phone.

Fitz nods, "It's great hear from you, Mr. Thomas. What can I do for you?" He asks.

"It's what I can do for you. What do you think of going international with your cause and foundation? Bringing a voice to minorities and wrongful politics on an international level. I have an office building here and I was wondering if you wanted to take the opportunity." Mr. Thomas says.

Fits sits back in his chair, rubbing his face. This is something he has wanted to do but that meant having to leave for a bit while he set up the Grant legacy.

"Mr. Thomas, that would be one great opportunity for me and my foundation. I would like to thank you for it and I've always been interested in going international." Fitz says.

"Perfect, Sir. I will arrange things with your assistant but I will see you here next week for a visit. See you soon." Mr. Thomas says, hanging up. Fitz looks at his phone when he hangs up. Fitz is going to set up the foundation in London to make sure it's running the way he wants it and then return back home.

He has to leave his Livvie and little angel soon


	10. Author’s Note

Hi everyone! I've been reading recent comments on the past two chapters and I see the concern in the turn of events. Olivia and Fitz were finally happy, had their baby girl and then suddenly everything changed. I have been thinking over the past few days that I took the wrong path with the story. Therefore, I will be deleting the past two chapters and taking a different route with the story. I'm sorry for the stress and worry about their happiness. I'm going to take a happy path with maybe a bit of drama in the future to keep the story interesting BUT nothing extreme (they will always end up happy). Thank you for everything and hopefully you will stick with me for their journey.


	11. Broken Clocks

Chapter 10: Broken Clocks

Olivia spends the day with her little girl. They are deeply connected and Olivia did not know that love like this existed. She felt a soul tangling, life changing love with Fitz but the love you have for your child is different.

Olivia sits on the couch with Athena in her arms as she breasts feeds peacefully. Olivis loves breast feeding - this was their connection and one on one time. Her little chubby hands work over the smooth skin of Olivia's breasts as her mouth works to suck on her nipple.

"Are you hungry after our day out?" Olivia asks, rubbing her tummy. Olivia had gone to the fresh produce market in the afternoon after she got out of her pajamas. Olivia and Fitz had announced to the world that their child was born but had asked for privacy. They both agreed that they wanted her out of the public eye as long as possible. Today when Olivia went to the market, she kept the stroller covered so nobody could see their baby girl but photos of Olivia out are already online and all over the news.

"Daddy should be home soon." Olivia whispers. Olivia is enjoying her down time from work because she knows it won't last long but she needed family time for as long as possible.

Fitz walks in the front door, sighing and turning to see Olivia, "Hi baby." He says, smiling and walking to his little family on the couch. Olivia smiles up at Fitz, kissing him as he sits on the couch beside them. He kisses Athena's little hands as she feeds peacefully.

"How was your day?" He asks Olivia, rubbing her cheek and watching Athena feed.

"It was good. We went to the market and dinner is in the oven. I followed a real recipe and I think it's going to turn out well. Athena loves nature and is a very hungry girl." Olivia says, her does eyes full of love and dreams.

"I'm very excited to try your dinner." Fitz says, "How long till dinner? Do I have time to change?" He asks, getting up.

Olivia looks up at the beautiful man, "Omce you get back from changing, we will eat." Olivia says, kissing Athena's little curls forming and laying her in her bassinet in the living room. Olivia fixes her top, heading into the kitchen and getting dinner ready to serve.

Fitz is going to mention London to her but he's nervous for the whole situation. He didn't want to leave his family even if it was for a short period of time but he has always wanted to do this and it is an oppurtuntiy to change the world and do better. Olivia Pope the fixer would understand but his Livvie, the new mother, the love of his life, wouldn't want him to leave.

He checks on Athena one last time before he goes to the table, kissing her chubby cheeks, "I love you." He whispers to their little lovebug.

Soon he finds himself facing the beautiful woman as he eats dinner, "Olivia, this is really good. You did a great job." Fitz says, smiling warmly her. She is glowing and he couldn't believe that they were finally living their dream. Happy and together.

"Thank you. I was a bit scared to try the recipe but if it was bad, I could try again." Olivia says, sipping her water. She looks at Fitz again, able to read him since the second she met him on the campaign trail, "Fitz, what's wrong?" She asks, noticing his body language and his stress levels.

Fitz sighs, sitting back in his chair and studies her for a moment. Olivia's brain runs wild with thoughts and so of her biggest worries, "Oh my god, you don't want us anymore?" She asks, tears prickling her eyes.

Fitz freezes, "What?" He says, shaking his head, "I want you and Athena more than anything. Never ever think I don't. You two are my world and I couldn't go without you. I always want you and our family." He promises, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand. Olivia lets out a sigh of relief as she looks at him.

"It's that today I received a phone call from an activist and lawyer in London. He offered me an opportunity to take the Grant Foundation global. I know this is horrible timing for us and our family but this is something I've always wanted to do. I would be changing the world and leaving my Foundation to Karen, Teddy, Athena, our babies to come and you." Fitz says, looking at Olivia. He watches Olivia's face and body tense.

"Fitz, we just had a baby. She's two months old. You can't just vanish on us." Olivia says, looking at him. Fitz nods, "I know, Liv. I want you two to come with me. It won't be more than 6 weeks. I will start it up then leave." He says, "You could even help since you're the only person I really trust besides Marcus." Fitz adds.

Olivia shakes her head, "I can't come with. I'm not uprooting Athena like that." Olivia says, her face twisted in emotion.

"Olivia-

Olivia sits back in her chair, "Fitz, we have a newborn. You cannot just leave us like this. It's not the right timing but of course you pick now to leave." Olivia snaps, the feeling of being abandoned taking over.

"Liv, no-

"Forget about it. Go, Fitz. Go do whatever you want. Leave your newborn daughter and whatever I am to you, at home." Olivia yells, angry, hurt and scared. She goes silent and ignores him. Fitz sighs, trying to explain all evening to her but falling quiet when she treats him like he's not even there.

He crawls into bed that night with Olivia's back to him, he sighs and stares up at the ceiling. This is something he's always wanted to do and this is his only opportunity. He didn't want to leave Athena and Olivia for even a week.

"Liv, please. Come with." He whispers, placing his large hand on the small of her back. She tenses then relaxes against his body - her body always defies her when it comes to his touch.

"No. I'm not doing that to our daughter. She's a newborn. You go ahead and go. We'll be waiting for you when you get home." Olivia says with sadness and anger. She didn't want him to leave but she couldn't get that point across.

Fitz sighs, pulling at his hair and laying down flat in bed. He doesn't say another word, falling asleep to the silence of their Vermont home.

-Morning-

Olivia wakes up to Athena's cries and an empty bed beside her, "Fitz?" She whispers, looking around the room and seeing a note on her nightstand. She gets up and grabs the note. Reading it as she walks to the nursery to soothe her crying baby.

Dear Livvie,

I'm going to create an international Grant Foundation for you and our babies. I want my legacy to be left to you when I pass. I know now isn't a great time but I'll be back in 2 weeks or less. I love you and please give Athena lots of kisses for me.

Fitz

Olivia fights the urge to cry, putting the note down and scooping up her beautiful baby, "Shh.. I know. I got you." Olivia whispers, soothing her and holding her close. Her big blue eyes staring up at Olivia's brown doe eyes.

"It's gonna be me and you for a little while, okay? We got this." Olivia whispers to her as she sits down in the rocking chair to nurse her.


	12. No Running

Chapter 11: No Running

3 days has passed since Fitz left for London. 3 days of Olivia being a single mother to a newborn baby girl. Today, Olivia spent nap time looking around their Vermont home in detail. He had built this home for them when he thought there would be chance for them and showed it to her when he was going to sell it. Sell their dreams because she would barely talk to him but now they have a newborn daughter and have made it. They made it out of the years of standing in the shadows and stolen moments. It is her turn to be his and for him to be hers.

Olivia stands in her office that she has decorated over the 3 days. She didn't know if they were going to be staying in Vermont for much longer since she is the Chief of Staff and Washington will always be calling her. But Vermont will always be their get away, the place of peace and where they can be one Grant family.

The Grant Family. She hadn't heard from Fitz since he left and she is over being mad. She spent the moment since he left till now, being Olivia Pope angry. Now, she understands him. This is his opportunity to be more, to do more with his foundation and she is proud of him. Fitz has always wanted to make an international influence and now he took that chance. It all is just hard - not having him here to help and love his two girls.

Athena's soft cries on the baby monitor she has been carrying around from room to room, calls her upstairs.

Nap time is over.

She walks quietly into her daughter's nursery, "I'm here, baby." She whispers, scooping up the crying baby girl. Athena goes quiet the second Olivia holds her, looking up at her mommy with big blue doe eyes and caramel glowing skin. Her curls are beginning to grow in.

"Hello Athena. You are so beautiful." Olivia whispers, kissing her daughter, "Did you sleep well, angel? I bet you did. You had a full milk drunk tummy." Olivia whispers, giggling. She lays her down on the changing table, changing her diaper and putting her in a different onesie.

Olivia carries her downstairs, "What should we do? Make dinner and work?" Olivia asks, looking outside at all the acres of land with orchards on them. The apple trees are over flowing with juicy, ripe apples. It is mid September and its harvesting season.

"Or why don't we go pick some apples? Do you think mommy can handle that?" Olivia asks Athena, smiling down at her chubby baby in her arms. Athena looks at Olivia, cuddling into her more and making soft baby noises.

"I'll take that as a yes." Olivia laughs, laying Athena in her bassinet in the living room while she goes to find a light jacket to wear and Athena's carrier that she can strap to her chest.

Soon Olivia is out the sliding back doors with Athena bundled up and strapped to her chest, "The fresh air is nice. I just wish daddy could be here to do this with us." Olivia whispers, her heart aching for Fitz. These are moments she wanted to do as a family. Harvest apples off their trees that stand for hope and promise.

Athena takes in nature as she walks to the trees with a basket. Olivia Pope is a mother and finally wanting to be a family.

After spending a little while picking apples and calming Athena down 2 times, Olivia decides it is enough for one day.

"Maybe I'll attempt to make apple pie." Olivia says softly, laughing at herself, "Mommy will probably burn it." She whispers to Athena, walking back into the house and taking Athena out of the carrier. She puts her in her bassinet as she cleans the apples and makes dinner.

She is trying her best to learn how to cook and knows she needs to eat nutritious as she breastfeeds. The night ends with Olivia watching Athena do tummy time as the news is on.

Olivia lays in bed that night, staring out the window in their bedroom and sighing, "I can't do this." Olivia says up to the darkness. She can't go without Fitz. He wasn't contacting her so she would fly to him. He may be childish for leaving but she won't let her family be left out in the cold.

The following morning, Olivia is carrying Athena's car seat, diaper bag and her purse into a private jet as her secret service agents load her bags.

"Good morning, Ms. Pope." The pilot says, smiling politely at her.

"Morning." Olivia says softly, beginning to get Athena situated on the plane and her car seat adjusted. It is the first time flying with her and she is having to do it alone. Olivia thought she would never feel alone again but she is drowning in the feeling of being in the alone.

"We are going to see daddy." Olivia cooes to Athena, holding her close to her chest and wrapping a blanket around her. The flight goes smoothly with only a few tears from Athena. Travelling with a newborn is a challenge.

Before she had left Vermont, she was given Fitz's office and apartment address in London. The plane lands on the European tarmac in the middle of the night.

Olivia walks out of the plane, carrying Athena's car seat and looking around in the lighten up airport runway.

"We have a car waiting for you, Ms. Pope. We will take you to President Grant's apartment." Her secret service agent says, helping her to the car. Soon a convoy of 3 unmarked SUV's take off towards the core of London.

Olivia has no idea what to expect from him but all she knows is that she's here and she's trying. She's not running anymore.

Her secret service detail escorts her in the side door of the apartment building, taking her into the elevator and going up to the top penthouse apartment in the building. Her stomach twists with uncertainty. But she's here. She's trying.

The elevator comes to a smooth stop at the top floor, her secret service getting out before her and being met by Fitz' own secret service.

"Ms. Pope." Dex says, Fitz' close secret service agent. Olivia smiles, "Is he in?" She asks, tucking her natural curls behind her ear.

"Yes. And this is probably the best surprise of his life. Well except the surprise of Athena." Dex says, chuckling. Olivia laughs. Athen definitely was a surprise.

Olivia knocks softly on the front door, it is late and she knows Fitz would be fast asleep but heavy footsteps are heard 2 minutes later.

He's not sleeping well either.

"Dex, why in the hell are-

Fitz says as he opens the door and is met by Olivia's big brown eyes staring up at him. He goes quiet, his eyes filling with relief and brimmed with tears, "Liv." He whispers out. His bags under his eyes dark from little to no sleep. He's missed her beyond anything.

"Fitz. I'm sorry. I just couldn't be okay without you. I'm done running. I want our family and every step of the way I want to be with you. To be with you and our daughter." Olivia says, wiping up relieved tears that roll down her cheeks. Olivia Pope is done running.

Fitz takes a deep breath, "Livvie, I'm so sorry for leaving. It was childish and I just left. I feel horrible and I couldn't face you. I want to go international so bad and I'm doing it but it feels so wrong without you and Athena. You and the kids will be left to my legacy and I want it to be a good one." Fitz says, taking Athena's car seat from her hand and smiling lovingly at his sleeping little girl.

"Come in, please." Fitz whispers, stepping out of the way and letting her into his modern penthouse apartment. Olivia takes off her coat and shoes, smiling at Fitz.

"I want our family. We need to communicate better. No more running. I want us. If you'll still have me?" He whispers, looking down at her with worried blue eyes.

Olivia shakes her head, "I'll always want you. You know that." She says, rushing to him and cupping his face. Kissing him gently and leaning her forehead against his.

"Always." She whispers, Fitz tilting her face up and kissing her with all his love. He pulls back before their bodies begin to respond, tucking a loose curl behind her ear and smiling.

"I love you so much. I'm so sorry, Livvie." He whispers, smiling sadly at her.

"No more sorry. We are together and will go home together when you are done." Olivia says, running her hands down his hard chest.

Secret service brings in Olivia and Athena's bag, "We will be outside. Anything else, Ms. Pope?" One agent asks, Olivia shakes her head.

"No. Thank you." She says, looking around the apartment. Fitz gently picks up Athena from her car seat, careful not to wake her and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"I missed you." Fitz whispers to his little angel, "Daddy even has a crib in here." He whispers. Olivia turns to look at him, smiling.

"You actually do?" She asks, putting a book away on the shelf she was looking at. Fitz nods, "I made sure there was a nursery in here. I have a newborn daughter, she needs a bed." Fitz says, smiling at her.

"Wow. Now you should be rewarded for that." She whispers, her voice dropping into a seductive purr as she looks at him. Fitz swallows, "I think I should. Now I'll be right back." He says, heading down the hall to put Athena to bed in her nursery.

"I love you so much. Thank you for being such a good little angel for mommy." Fitz whispers to her, rubbing her chubby cheek and leaving the room. Athena fast asleep from her travels.

Fitz returns to the living room to find Olivia not where to be found, "Liv?" He calls out, looking around and heading down the hallway to the master bedroom.

He peaks his head in to see her naked backside to him, he smirks at sight of her. Her tiny body glowing and her perfect behind waiting for him.

"Ms. Pope." He growls, walking into the room and watching her turn around to face him. Taking in her beautiful naked body.

"Mr President. Hi." Olivia whispers, biting her lip and looking at him, "You have too much clothes on." She purrs, gently reaching out and pulling off the NAVY shirt he has on. Her warm fingers running through his chest hair and tracing his hard, defined chest.

"A bit better. But these have to go." She whispers, pulling at the hem to his sweatpants. Her hand dropping to wrap around the outline of his hard, large manhood.

"Please Fitz. Get naked." She whispers, Fitz trying to reach out and touch her but she won't let him. His body aching to touch her and taste her.

"Olivia-

"Get naked, Fitz. Then you can have me." She demands, stepping back and watching his abs flex and relax as he tries to control himself. Fitz pulls off his sweatpants and boxers within the next second, his erection springing free and sitting heavy between his thighs.

Olivia's eyes drop to it, licking her lips, "I want to say sorry." She whispers, looking up at him with dark eyes. Fitz takes a deep breath, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. His tongue plunging into her mouth and tasting every corner of her mouth.

Olivia moans, pulling back as his mouth licks and nibbles on her neck, his large hands shifting down her smooth curves and sides. Gripping the globes of her ass as his erection digs into her flat stomach.

"Let me say sorry." Olivia pants, looking up at him and grabbing his face.

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one who needs to be sorry. Let me work." He growls, his voice husky with need. They have had sex many times but each time it gets better and better even though the first time was incredible.

"No, I want to say sorry for not listening to you." She says, her hand dropping down between them and wrapping around his shaft. Fitz grunting at her warm hand around him, "Liv." He whispers, shaking his head. She has never pleasured him like this before even though he loves going down on her and has down if countless times.

"I want to apologize. Let me." She whispers, shifting and trying to nudge him to the leather arm chair in the corner of the master bedroom. Olivia pushes him back into the leather chair, she stands in front of him in her naked glory and smirks at him.

He reaches out for her, massaging a plump breast in his hand and pulling her closer to he can wrap his mouth around one of her nipples, "C-careful." She moans out, his mouth feeling like ecstasy on her. Olivia grunts, pushing back, "Do not distract me." She snaps, pushing his legs apart and sinking to her knees in front of him.

"Hmm.." she whispers, Fitz' breath catching in his chest as she looks up at him then back down at his large, thick erection. He shifts in the leather chair, swallowing hard, "Liv, it's okay. Don't. Let me make love to you." He says, shaking his head and trying to pull her up off her knees.

Olivia shakes her head, "You can make love to me after. Right now, I want to taste you and please you like this for the first time." Olivia whispers, "Let me do this. You are an amazing man and father. Let me." She says, biting her plump lips and wrapping her hand around his large shaft.

"I-

He stumbles on his words as her mouth heads for his balls, licking and pulling at the sensitive skin. Fitz grunts, gripping the arms of the chair. She moves on after giving each ball attention, licking from his thick base to his large head. Wrapping her mouth around his tip and tasting his pre-cum.

"Oh lord." Fitz grunts low in his chest. Her mouth is taking him on the ride of him life. Olivia looks up at him through hooded eyes, making eye contact with him. Fitz growls low in his chest, growing harder in her mouth as she looks up at him. Her mouth works around him, her tongue moving up and down on him as her hands gently massage his balls.

She feels his hips flex as she takes him all the way to the back of her throat, Fitz gasping loudly, "Liv. Olivia." He pants, his hands going into her hair and pulling lightly. She pulls all the way back, sucking on his large head and tracing her tongue down the pulsing vein along his shaft.

She hums against him as she takes him all the way to the back of her throat again, watching his face contort with pleasure as he pulls gently on her hair and his hips flex into her mouth.

"I'm so close, Liv. I want to be in you." Fitz pants, having troubles speaking. Groaning as she repeats her movements again but quicker and his hips thrust with her again. Her plump lips a warm haven for him.

She doesn't reply, wanting him to finish now by her mouth. She squeezes gently on his balls as she picks up the pace with her mouth and tongue. Fitz flexing his hips every time she takes him all the way in.

"Oh god. Liv. Yes." He moans, pulling her hair as the fire in his belly explodes through his body. He moans loudly as he finishes in her mouth. Olivia smirking to herself as she pulls away once he's calm down.

"Come here. Now." He says, panting and pulling her up and into his lap. Cradling her and peppering kisses all over her face, neck and breasts.

He holds her face in place, "You didn't have to do that. It was incredible but you didn't have to. I love tasting you. It's one of my favourite things but you don't have to do it to me." He says warmly, kissing her and tasting himself on her lips.

Olivia kisses him slowly, "I wanted to. I love pleasuring you. You just never let me do it." She whispers, kissing his red ears as his erection begins to grow again.

Fitz carries her to bed, laying her down in the middle and smiling lovingly at her, "You are the most gorgeous, incredible woman in the world. Look at you and you're all mine." He growls, staring from her ankles and kissing up her body. Kissing up her inner thighs and stopping at the apex of her inner thigh. Nudging his nose against her sensitive nub and kissing up her flat stomach.

"I missed you." He whispers, kissing her rib cage and the silky skin between her breasts.

"I missed you. No more running."


End file.
